Rider Betrayed
by LdyDarkStr
Summary: Set after High Kings Tomb. SPOILER ALERT May contain references to 3rd book you may want to avoid. Karigan finds out about the letters Captain Mapstone destroyed. She reacts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All right. I haven't forgotten any of my fics, not Kept Silver, not Repairing the D'Yer Wall, and not Lil and Joneaus. Blame it all on Skavnema. She PM'd me. We got to talking about the new Book on Yahoo Messenger, and a plot bunny BIT ME! So, this is all her fault! winks at Skav It's supposed to be One-Shot. I don't think it will remain that way. Also if you have a better idea for a title, let me know. If you want to message me on yahoo, I'm 'DarkLadyIvy'. As always, R&R!

Oh. SPOILER! This might give tidbits of High King's Tomb. You have been warned.

* * *

Karigan's chest heaved as she attempted to breathe. There had to be some mistake. Never could she believe that she had been betrayed so utterly. Not by her.

The paper crinkled in her hands as her fists clenched tighter. If she had been Mara the entire room would have been incinerated by now.

"Karigan, what is," Laren Mapstone paused at the entrance to her office. She had sent Karigan for a parchment of requisitions; now, her Rider had a letter crushed in her grip and a murderous look on her face. Remembering the merchant's daughter was a sword master in her own right, the Rider Captain took a step back.

"_**Why**_?" Karigan growled in a voice so deep that it hurt her throat. She was trembling in barely controlled anger, and her veins were laced with hot hate.

Laren glanced down at the clenched letter, the Hillander marking on the paper telling her all. She cursed inwardly. The found article was the most recent letter that Zachary had sent just after the Knighting ceremony. She had not the opportunity to burn it. She should have destroyed it that very night.

"It does no good," Captain Mapstone tilted her chin up, defiant. Her favorite Rider may hate her, but she had acted for the good of the kingdom.

"That is not your decision to make!" Karigan shouted with vehemence. She took a step forward, wishing for her saber.

"Isn't it? I am the King's advisor. I am your superior. This dalliance would cost our nation peace! A peace that even now is tenuous at best!"

"Dalliance? How _**dare**_ you! You have no right to burn messages meant for me! These are my emotions, my feelings, and you have no right to dictate to me how I should feel or what I should decide!!"

"Then you dishonor your pledge as a Rider," Captain Mapstone narrowed her eyes.

"Dishonor? To skulk in darkness, to play the politician? That is what you have been doing _**Captain**_," Karigan spat the title with distaste, "that doesn't sound like a Green Rider to me! Much less destroying a message you were meant to deliver! "

Laren closed her eyes at Karigan's verbal assault. She had acted in what she felt was the best interest of both her King and Rider. "What would you have me do Karigan? Have you both mooning over each other like love struck calves? Allow you to become lovers, only realize that the intimacy you crave is a fraud? _**Who do you think you are**_?"

Karigan looked shocked and even more hurt. "It is my decision to make," she argued back.

"Let me remind you of something, Galadheon," Laren didn't back down at Karigan's wince, "you are a merchant's daughter. You are not nobility, and therefore beneath the notice of our king."

Karigan smirked, holding up the letter. "This says otherwise."

Laren clenched her jaw. She would have to play dirty. "Men will say anything to slake their lust."

Karigan paled, and then the anger returned full force. "You lie,"

_True._ Laren's ability responded silently. "You cannot be with him,"

Karigan laughed; a sharp, hollow sound. "I shouldn't have been able to travel to the past or the future, yet I did. I shouldn't be able to turn invisible, and I shouldn't have survived many of my experiences. Yet I did. In this world of magic, nothing is impossible, Captain," she stated grimly, brushing past her to the door.

"You will destroy what peace we have if you pursue this with Zachary," Laren predicted ominously.

Karigan paused at the door, her grip firm on the doorknob. "If you were to presume that I would put my own happiness before my Kingdom, you don't know me at all. For all that I have done for Sarcordia, you are blind," she hissed haughtily, slamming the door.

Laren sagged against the wall, holding her head in her hands. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the empty room.

* * *

I really wonder how Karigan will be once she finds out in Britain's books. Because you know she will be PISSED! 


	2. Chapter 2

Grr. I told you the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone! Dedication to Skavnema.

I should be studying for my MIDTERMS!!

_"grumbles"_

One-Shot my Ass! "_lady goes off grumbling"_

* * *

Ch 2

Once in the safety of her own room, Karigan unrolled the crumpled letter. Her fingers traced over the embossed terrier, her heart beating wildly as she read the words again.

_**Karigan, **_

_**Please write me. I send you these letters and I get no reply. If I get no reply to this one I will stop. You must know that I feel no regret, my love. I love you. I would shout it from the highest turret should you give me leave to. Your hurt and hate shone in your eyes that night in the astronomy tower and I knew that you loved me as well. When you refused the gift, I knew that in truth you were my Queen. Any other simpering courtier would have done anything for such a token, for any expectations, and yet, just as you did the first time we met, you stood, strong in your convictions, and in your words. I love you even more for rejecting me, for thinking of Sacordia before yourself.**_

_**It is in these truths that I have realized what I must do. Estora would bring me a political alliance, a strong backing of the nobles. Yet, the match would be weak. She would only be an ornamental piece and that is not what I want. I need a partner, a strong hand and comforting heart to help me heal this land. You have done and seen so much. You care for our people, and you love them like I do. You recognize your duty and have accepted it. We are much alike Karigan, both expecting to grow up much differently than we have.**_

_**I will renounce Estora Karigan. Give me a sign, let me know you love me and would consent to be my Queen, and I will fight for you. I wait on you. Should you not reply within a fortnight, I will diminish, and leave you be. I love you Karigan. Even if you renounce me, I will always love you.**_

_**Zachary**_

Karigan fingers trembled. It was one day until the fortnight was over. She looked out to the full moon. "Aeryc, what should I do?" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3:

A/N: If it wasn't for Sirius 7, this fic wouldn't be as good as it is. She has helped me so much I could never thank her enough. Some pieces were her own words and I will credit her as needed. Also, to note, I used the term of 'sword master' in my previous chapter loosely. Though Karigan hasn't officially won the title, we all know she is more than worthy of the title.

I do have something serious to address, I got a PM from a member. Here it is:

_"I too am a HUGE fan of the Green Rider series.So much so that I have read_

_Kristen Britain's entire site.Under FAQ,she asks that people NOT create_

_fanfiction based on her books.The site is writers,I think we should respect_

_her wishes."_

I'm conflicted. My other half asked me how I would feel if someone took one of my OC from my Original Works and wrote about them. Honestly, after thinking about it, if my books were garnering enough attention to have fic written about it, I would be proud!

Here is my reasoning. Inspiration is a fickle mistress. Even now, a couple of my stories for my original works have fallen by the wayside. I've been stuck. Writing fan fiction enables me to open my processes, and tonight I added a lot of work to three of my own writing. I've taken classes from Gotham Writer's Workshop (at $600 a pop) and each class stresses the need for journaling and random writing. Fanfiction is that. Personally, if someone wants to use their imagination to create, go for it. If I've inspired them to do that, I want to be encouraging every step of the way, as it is a path to them being able to gather confidence to write something of their own.

That is my viewpoint. I am not stealing Ms. Britain's characters. I am trying to remain true to the characters, and not making a mockery of the writing process. If I was a writer that was making a Mary Sue, or perhaps just writing impossible plots or ridiculous smut (I mean stupid stuff-like Karigan screwing the entire squad of Weapons just cause-not a tender, passionate love scene between two characters in a developed plot line), I could see an objection!

What do you guys think?

* * *

Karigan blinked as the morning sunrise crested over her window. She had  
fallen asleep on the cold stone sill, staring out at the stars waiting for a  
sign. Stretching her stiff neck, she groaned.

Her eyes caught the fine scrawl of her King, and she sighed. Her anger had  
diminished, but that didn't mean she still wasn't upset. She was even more  
conflicted than before. Her feelings put her in an impossible situation, and  
she didn't know how to handle it. She meant her words to Captain Mapstone, she  
would do what was best for the kingdom.

_But was Estora really best for the kingdom?_ A small voice whispered inside  
her.

Not to mention that she had run from Zachary, she had rejected him and  
his gift. But, the knowledge that he wanted her, loved her, it was almost too  
much to take.

Clenching her jaw in frustration, Karigan grabbed her saber. Drama or no, it  
was daybreak and Drent would be waiting on her. For the first time in a long  
time, she was looking forward to a good bout.

Shutting the door to her rooms quietly, she was startled by the sudden  
appearance of Captain Mapstone.

"Karigan," her superior began, looking uncomfortable.

Karigan squared her jaw, her fingers tightening on her weapon. "You have an  
errand for me, ma'am?"

Laren wanted to sigh in frustration. Karigan's tone was cold, indifferent.  
"No, I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"I'm sorry ma'am, you'll have to excuse me, I'm late for training with  
Drent," Karigan brushed past the Captain. She didn't care if she was thrown in  
the dungeons for insubordination. Mapstone would need Zachary's writ to  
imprison her, which of course he would question. Karigan resisted a smirk as  
she walked away. Involving Zachary was the last thing the Captain would want  
to do since Zachary viewed Mapstone as an older sister. Her anger would be  
nothing compared to his hurt.

* * *

"Nice to see you join us, girl," Drent barked across the field as Karigan  
jogged up.

Karigan ignored him, unbuckling her saber about her hips. She was in no mood  
for anyone's superiority complex.

The sword master grunted, motioning to one of his Weapon initiates.

Karigan selected her practice sword, feeling its heft in her hand like a  
comforting friend. Her eyes narrowed. She had hardly slept, her dreams  
filled with images of Zachary. She could not shake the image of Zachary lying  
dead in the battle field. A cold shiver broke out across her skin. She would  
not allow that to happen. She would, no matter what, protect him from that  
fate. Feeling a deep sense of determination and purpose steal over her, she  
stepped into the practice ring.

Five bouts later, Karigan raised her sword, noticing that she now had the  
privilege of sparring with the jerk who had tried to seriously injure her last  
time. She had the sneaking suspicion that this was Drent's idea of a joke.

"A pleasure, my lady," the initiate bowed mockingly.

The Green Rider gritted her teeth and concentrated on watching her partner.  
After the occurrence with the dress some of the less polite trainees had begun  
addressing her as 'my lady' in a mocking manner. It was quickly becoming  
annoying.

"I don't see a lady present Flogger, only an initiate, so knock it  
off," Drent barked from the side of the ring.

The sword master's defense of her seemed to steel something within the  
jerk-in-training, and he lunged for Karigan with a growl.

As they circled each other, Karigan rejoiced in being able to lose herself  
in the oblivion of the fight. As the dance continued she gloried  
in the fact that though Flogger's footwork was excellent, she had one up on  
him. Spinning lightly, she stepped to the side as her partner lunged. Unable  
to maintain his equilibrium, his eyes were wide as he fell to his knees, his  
weapon skittering away. He was still, Karigan's practice sword coming to  
rest at his jugular.

"Kill point," she murmured, her voice an echo of the man who had taught  
her the move.

Drent was an abrasive man and the first to admit it, but that didn't make  
him blind. He could read the look in Rider G'ladheon's eyes quite easily  
this morning. Of course, the fact that she had one of his other trainees on  
his knees, unarmed, and with the point of her practice sword at his neck also  
served as a fair clue to her mood.

_Not that this one doesn't deserve it,_ the old sword master thought.

Flogger was many things, but the more Drent saw of him, the less suitable he  
thought him for a place among the Black Shields.

"Do you yield?" The Rider's voice was cool, and strangely satisfied.

She was indeed angry, but thankfully not lost to reason, Drent realized, as  
she allowed Flogger to rise from his position at her feet.

The practice bout had been short, brutal and efficient, not quite what Drent  
was accustomed to seeing from the Rider… though he'd heard from his  
colleagues that she could be so, when defending the King.

Her bout with Flogger had been the fifth match of the morning, all of them  
ending in a similar manner, save that she had been somewhat kinder to her  
other opponents.

Drent watched as she looked about for someone else with whom to spar, and he  
waved off his trainees. He'd solve this little mystery without involving any  
more of his students, wishing to reserve the right to beat on them for  
himself.

"Go clean up," he told them.

Rider Sir G'ladheon's eyes followed her former sparring partners, as  
though she wished to defy Drent and call them back, but she held her tongue.

Giving the Arms Master a measuring look, she set her wooden practice blade  
with the others and buckled on her own familiar sword belt. She nodded to  
Drent, apparently presuming herself dismissed as well, and headed toward an  
empty practice field.

"Lady," he called.

Kari paused. Unlike the previous time that title had fallen from Drent's  
lips in reference to herself, this time, there was no mockery. His voice was  
quiet and sincere, and she turned to face him.

"Arms Master."

"Where were you going?"

"To get more practice. I need to be better than this."

The eyebrow he raised indicated he wanted her to continue, but Karigan  
wasn't at all certain if she should. And yet… he'd been uncommonly  
courteous this morning. She found it strange, but no reason for distrust. He  
certainly ranked higher in her estimation than the Captain at this point. And,  
he could help prepare her. It could not hurt to tell him the part that she  
hadn't been able to tell the Captain… the image that haunted her sleep  
more than any other.

"I have been shown something, Drent. As I journeyed back to Sacor City, I  
was led through a field, the aftermath of a battle that has not happened, but  
could. There were Black Shields – dead. Green Riders – dead. And in the  
midst of them all was our King," she winced as her voice hitched and was  
aware that it could not have slipped past Drent, "Dead. I cannot, will not,  
let that scene become reality, even if I have to sacrifice everything I am to avert it. I'm good with a blade, Drent; I know that. I have to be, I need to be, better."

It was then that she saw the light of realization in Drent's eyes, and was  
certain that he knew. She was not just angry; she was desperate. Still,  
Drent said nothing, only bidding her unsheathe her blade, and drawing his  
own.

"Well then, girl, let's see what you can do against a proper Swordmaster,  
shall we?"

Karigan stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Afraid your captain will have my head?" he chuckled.

Karigan scowled. "No," she said. She readied her blade. She could do  
this, she could be worthy of her nation, no matter what Captain  
Mapstone thought. She would save Zachary, or she would die trying.

* * *

It had been a long day, and it was almost sunset. Karigan tossed her towel  
down on her floor, stretching her already sore muscles. She stared at the  
darkening sky, and sat at her writing desk.

Her fingers shook as she picked up her quill, only to curse as ink blotted  
the pristine paper. She slid another sheet over the first, and stared at the  
stones in front of her desk, her mind briefly thinking of Alton. Sighing, she  
began scratching a simple note.

_Sire,  
I find myself unsure of what to say. Everything I said that night on the  
Tower still applies to our situation. Estora will be queen. If she is not,  
Coutre Province may set itself against the Crown in outrage, and with  
Mornhavon looming, we cannot be a country divided. You know this. Yet,  
neither can I deny how I feel. May we speak? Name a time and place of your  
choosing, and send word through Fastion. He will see that I receive it._

_Your Rider_

Sealing the letter Karigan found that she felt liberated, that for the first  
time since that night in the astronomy tower, she felt a true sense of hope. Now all she had to do was deliver her missive. Her eyes fell upon a bag of chocolates from Master  
Gruntler's and a smile graced Karigan's features. She had known just who to ask.

* * *

Being a Weapon was supposed to be a lonely job. He should be  
skulking in shadows, protecting the secrets and person of the Kings and Queens  
of Sacoridia. Yet, here he was, playing messenger.

"Interrogation resistance training, my ass," he grumbled to himself. He  
patted his pocket comfortably, the wafting smell of Dragon's Droppings  
reaching his sensitive nose.

Karigan had cornered him in one of the dark hallways. She was becoming too  
adept at spotting Weapons and the 'pathways' they walked.

Her usually jovial face was serious and she held out a note to him, a grim  
line to her mouth. She had asked him to deliver a message to Zachary. No one  
was to know about it, especially not Captain Mapstone. The tone in which she  
had coldly stated her superior's name spoke volumes to the Weapon. When he  
hesitated, she lifted a large bag of the highly prized chocolates; he quickly  
agreed. Not that she would've needed to bribe him with chocolate in the  
first place. Karigan was special, and if it was possible, she would've been  
accepted into the Black Shields without any reservation. In his own heart,  
Fastion had a soft spot for the Rider who reminded him so much of his own  
little sister. The letter crinkled in his pocket bringing his thoughts to the  
present.

Fastion had a fairly good idea what was going on. He had been present the  
night Zachary had tried to tell Karigan of his feelings. He saw much more than  
they had spoken, and the Green Rider's reaction to Zachary's effigy was  
the key in the lock. She was in love with him.

Fastion sighed, taking another side hall. He had seen Zachary penning letter  
after letter, sending them with Mapstone to Karigan. He had suspected that no  
note had ever reached the Rider, and her mistrust of the Captain now would  
seem to indicate that he'd been right.

_And Weapons were not supposed to have opinions on the personal lives of their sovereigns_, he thought with a small chuckle.

He knocked on Zachary's study door and hoped the letter he carried was a  
good one. The Gods knew that the only person the King smiled for was Karigan.

"Enter," came the command through the oak door.

"Majesty," Fastion bowed.

Zachary looked up, clearly relieved at the interruption. "Fastion, thank  
the gods, these account reports were about to drive me mad."

A wry smile touched the Weapon's lips. "A Black Shield does whatever is  
necessary to protect their monarch, majesty. Even from paperwork."

Zachary chuckled. "What is it?" he asked.

"I have a letter for you," Fastion removed the parchment from his tunic,  
handing it over with a quiet solemnity.

Something in the Weapon's tone caused the King's heart to beat faster.  
"From?"

"Rider Sir G'ladheon,"

Zachary took the letter, his expression inscrutable. Breaking the seal, he  
skimmed the letter carefully.

Fastion waited patiently, taking note of the multitude of emotions running  
across his liege's face. Joy followed by intense rage, but even in the anger  
there was an undercurrent of happiness. Finally, King Zachary put the  
parchment down.

"Tell me, Fastion," the King began carefully; Fastion felt the hairs  
prickle on the back of his neck in caution, "has Karigan been receiving my  
missives?"

"I am not sure, Sire," Fastion answered slowly.

Zachary sat back in his chair, his eyes unreadable. "I want you to be  
honest with me Fastion. What do you know about this? Has Karigan been  
receiving my letters?" he demanded.

"I was acting as a messenger Sire. Rider Sir G'ladheon did not speak to  
me about the contents of the letter." The Weapon paused.

"But, you do have an idea," Zachary completed his thought.

Fastion nodded. "Karigan was most insistent that I give you the letter, and  
that the Captain know nothing about it. She also was quite," he grimaced,  
looking for the word, "upset even speaking Mapstone's name."

"Ah," Zachary stared at the letter in his hands. "I will write a reply  
and send it with you now."

"Yes, your majesty," Fastion bowed.

"Also, on your way to deliver the letter, kindly have a Green Foot summon  
Captain Mapstone to my study," Zachary murmured in a deceptively calm voice  
as he searched his desk for a blank piece of paper.

"Sire," Fastion inclined his head again. What he wouldn't give to be in  
this chamber for that meeting.

* * *

"You asked to see me, Sire?" Captain Mapstone entered Zachary's study,  
seating herself with a quiet familiarity.

He nodded, finishing the last of the parchments that needed his signature.

"I think there has been a breakdown in the messenger service," he said  
firmly; his king mask in place, setting down his quill.

Captain Mapstone's brow knit in confusion. To her knowledge nothing had been  
remiss the past few weeks. In fact, there had only been a trickle of messages  
lately. Had one of her Riders neglected their duty?

"How so, Majesty?" she finally asked.

"I have, in fact, sent several messages recently that have not reached their  
destination."

His eyes held a cold fury, and Laren felt a chill of realization.

"Majesty," Laren began, a lump rising in her throat.

"I trusted you," Zachary interrupted, his voice devoid of emotion.

Captain Mapstone closed her eyes. The lack of reaction was almost worse than  
him railing at her. She had known this man from infancy. She would rather he  
shout than stare at her with an emotionless mask. This was her King, not her  
'moonling'.

"I did what I thought was best for the Kingdom, sire," Laren stated quietly,  
her eyes downcast.

"I am the kingdom," Zachary stated without any trace of arrogance. "It is not the Rider Captain's place to decide what is best for a Kingdom. It is, in fact, the _**King's**_ place to decide what is best for a Kingdom," he continued.

"I overstepped myself," Laren admitted, and flinched at his pointed stare.

"You beyond overstepped yourself, Laren. You committed treason." Zachary  
said, and Laren knew it to be the truth.

"I," Captain Mapstone stuttered, her heart clenching. Damn her, she was  
actually trembling. She didn't know what to say, or what she could say to  
repair the breach of her own doing. She just stared at her hands.

"Through all we have been through, you have been my most trusted counselor.  
You have been my _**friend. I trusted you**_!" Zachary rose, his voice a terse  
whisper.

"I'm sorry!" Mapstone stood, her fear overriding protocol. "Damn it, Zachary!  
What would you have me do? Let you fall beneath a staged coup by Lord Coutre?  
Let the Court tear itself apart in gossip and rumors? No matter what you may  
think, I have been trying to protect you!"

"Protect me? By destroying messages I've written to Karigan? By deciding  
for me what is best?! The last time I looked Laren, I was an adult. Perfectly  
capable of making decisions!" he fumed, standing, towering over her.

"You need protecting from yourself!" Laren clapped her hand over her mouth,  
her eyes wide.

Zachary paused, his gaze hard. "If you want to protect me, I would suggest  
perhaps that you might want to start training with Drent, instead of  
Karigan."

Laren looked down, knowing the implied threat. "Zachary, I'm sorry," she  
whispered.

"I don't think you are," he stated simply, sitting back down at his desk.

"If you and Karigan pursue a relationship, it could be disastrous."

He tilted his head. "It could, and it could not," he crossed his arms,  
leveling her with a glance.

"The worst that could happen is that Coutre gets angry. He withdraws support  
from the crown. I'm sure that I'll have the merchant class more than  
willing to fill any vacated positions in court. In fact, I'm sure that many  
of them are wealthier than some nobles. Or," he glanced away, idly pulling a  
piece of parchment in front of him, "or it could be that our Rider has ties  
that we don't know about. And no one would object to her."

Laren looked at him dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

Zachary gave her a look. Did she really think that he would allow her into  
his confidence now?

He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "Do you honestly think that I  
could be so much like my brother to abandon my duties as a King? Do you really  
think that I would make a decision based solely upon the presence of a pretty face?"

At her opened mouth he held up his hand. "No, don't answer that."

He let out a slow breath, staring again at the paper in front of him. "Karigan is not just a common merchant's daughter, Laren. Stevic has humble roots, but her mother, Kariny, did not."

"She was from Rhovan, a noble, rich family. She had been visiting Corsa with  
her family when she met Stevic G'ladheon. She chose to marry him instead of a  
'suitable' man. Karigan, hence, is nobility," Zachary raised his eyes from his letter, to meet Laren's.

"But, Karigan has never said anything!" Laren argued.

"She doesn't know," Zachary stated quietly.

"How will this claim be supported then?"

Zachary almost chuckled. It was amusing how though he was still unbelievably  
angry with her, they fell back into their old roles of counselor and  
counseled.

"Who would be the first to make an appearance if their dear relative was  
involved with the King?" he asked.

Laren nodded. Enough said. "I see," she stated.

The silence stretched between them.

"I'm sorry," Laren repeated finally.

Her King nodded. "I know," he paused. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you  
Laren. As King I cannot trust easily, and you have betrayed that. Prove to me  
that you can be trusted again."

Swallowing against the lump in her throat Captain Mapstone nodded, and  
bowed. "Yes, your majesty."

"You may leave," Zachary murmured.

As she turned to the door, Zachary called out, "Oh, Laren?"

"Sire?"

"You may want to apologize to Karigan, as well."

Captain Mapstone nodded, and stepped out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Sirius7 helped me write a couple of scenes, especially the ones involving Drent. She is an amazing writer and I had to credit her! Especially for helping me flesh out my ideas and patiently correcting my mistakes. Over, and over and over again.

Also, I'm kind of itching to see what you guys could come up with as to Art in concerning any of my fics. Especially if anyone want to come up with an Eiddoel/Karigan. If you need descriptions, let me know. I would love to see my characters come alive in ink or computer media. Please?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Thanks to all of you for the enormous support! Thanks as well for your kind words and fantastic reviews! If you hadn't guessed, I'm going to keep writing. Thanks!

Again, much thanks to Sirius7 for her ability to get inside my brain and pull the characters out (kicking and screaming even) and Shay (yes you my cute little plot bunny) for the encouragement! And hugs and kisses to Gray and Maeve, just cause you are AWESOME!

* * *

Ch. 4 –

It was late in the evening, and Estora gloried in the fact that for once, all was silent around her. She slid through the halls of the castle, enjoying the quiet sounds of night. There were no courtiers, no gaggle of relatives, and no one to make her jumpy.

Estora shivered, and pulled her shawl around her shoulders tightly. Her Weapon was paces behind, somehow instinctively respecting her need for solitude. Since returning from her kidnapping, she hadn't felt the same. She rarely ventured out of the castle, and had vicious nightmares. She had said that she wanted adventure, and now she was mocked by the Gods. Encased in her own terror, she was beginning to withdraw from the people. Only recently she had accompanied Zachary to a poorer section of Sacor City. Estora closed her eyes. It had been an abominable failure. So many faces, the people crowding in upon her, she had panicked, shrieking, and turned her mare back to the castle. The King found her in his former study, her eyes puffy from tears. He had said he understood, and that she needed time to heal, but the disappointment and sadness radiated in his almond eyes.

Estora felt like a failure. What type of Queen would she be if she could not go among the people? How was she supposed to be the foil for her husband's arm when mere shadows made her jump?

"Did he receive it?"

The Lady smothered a shriek as the voice whispered from the darkness. She paused, her heart hammering in her chest. She was about to turn into a junction corridor, one that led many different directions, but paused, hidden in shadow.

"Yes, I delivered it to him before evening meal."

Intrigued, Estora strained to hear the quiet conversation. Was it some noble and her lover?

"How did he take it, Fastion?" the woman questioned, her voice hesitant but eager.

_Fastion?_ Estora questioned. She would have never guessed he could be delivering messages for nobles. Perhaps there was more to the Weapon than she knew.

"He was happy, happier than I have seen him in a long time, yet, angry at Captain Mapstone," Fastion sighed.

He thought Karigan looked tired, and from the way she held her shoulders, she must have been worked over well by Drent. It had already reached him through the Weapon trainees that today the Arms Master had started training the Green Rider privately.

Karigan snorted, shifting her weight. She was exhausted, and sore, but she had to meet with Fastion. She would never have been able to sleep otherwise. "She made her own mess. You would think for a messenger, she would know better," Karigan muttered.

Estora shifted in the darkness, leaning against the wall. This was getting more and more curious. She knew from the voice that Fastion was talking to Karigan, but what did the Green Rider have against Captain Mapstone, and who did Fastion deliver a letter to?

"She destroyed all his letters to you, I take it?" Fastion asked.

Karigan glanced up at him, weighing taking him into her confidence. Finally, she nodded. "Yes, and from what you just said, there were many."

The Weapon shrugged, "As far as I know, but he wrote you back," he handed forth the letter he had spent almost an entire bell waiting for. The wait was worth it as the Green Rider's face lit up and she snatched the parchment from his hands, staring at it.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"I'll stop by the practice ring tomorrow morning if you have a reply," Fastion commented casually, checking the hallway. He could have sworn he heard something.

"I will," Karigan promised, turning to go.

"Karigan?"

She turned back, "Yes?"

"How long have you been in love with him?" Fastion asked quietly.

Karigan stared down at her feet for a moment, and then looked up shyly. "Since I first saw him. His strength, empathy, and love for what is right drew me to him," she admitted quietly.

"I have to ask, do you love him or the crown?" the Weapon asked bluntly.

Karigan smiled. "The man is the crown, Fastion. I love Zachary; it is the man in him that makes such a good King. But if I could have only one, I would choose Zachary Hillander, only as himself," she murmured, turning back down the hall.

Fastion nodded, and turned back the way he had come.

Estora swayed in the darkness, her head swimming. How could she not have seen it? Zachary was in love with Karigan! She should feel slighted and angry, but inexplicably, she was unbelievably happy. She knew how it was to lose someone she loved. She could not do the same to Karigan. She did not love the King, and now, she would not marry him. Gathering herself, Estora straightened her posture, standing like the noble she was born to be. She would do what she should have done a long time ago, what she should have done when she found herself in love with F'ryan. She was going to speak with her Father, first thing in the morning.

* * *

Karigan tried not to race through the corridors of the castle in her attempt to get back to her room. The letter seemed to beat to the rhythm of her heart within her surcoat pocket.

In her rush to return to her chamber, she didn't notice another figure in green watching her from a doorway.

Captain Mapstone sighed and shook her head. This was going to go from bad to worse.

Inside her room, Karigan tried to still her shaking fingers as she slid her finger beneath the wax seal.

_My Rider,_

_Your words have given me hope when I had begun to consign myself to a life without you. A Weapon will come for you later tonight and will bring you to where we can speak. We will find a way._

_Be well._

_Zachary_

Karigan smiled. Her inner sense was screaming that she should've just ignored her letters, but for once, her heart was in control.

* * *

Captain Mapstone was awakened by low voices in the Rider Barrack corridors just before dawn. Creeping to her door she opened it slightly.

"Please follow me, Rider," Donal beckoned.

Laren shrank back as he passed her door, and then smothered a gasp when she saw Karigan following him, casting looks about her before she pulled her cloak hood up.

"What is after bad to worse?" Laren muttered to herself, shutting her door. She strode to her desk, sleep banished from her thoughts. She knew without a doubt that Karigan was on her way to meet Zachary. Curling her fingers around her pen, she tapped it, thinking. 

She had few options. Talking to either Karigan or Zachary would not prove to sway their minds when clearly they were not thinking with them. This was a delicate matter, and there were few she could trust. If Lord Coutre was to find out about the letters and nighttime meetings, there could be a scandal that could rock the country.

"Why don't we just throw open the castle gates and welcome Mornhavon and the Second Empire in?" The Captain muttered to herself.

Frowning, she began to scribble a letter, only to get up and summon a Green Foot. She handed the runner a set of instructions, before closing the door and finishing her writing.

Finally, as the sun shone brightly in her office, she rose from her desk. She exited her office, striding to the Rider Stables with a determined sense of purpose.

Waiting, already astride was a newer Rider on his first solo message mission. Laren handed him the leather wrapped letter. "Take this to Clan Chief Stevic G'ladheon in Corsa."

The Rider nodded, pulled on his mount's reins and kicked him into a trot.

As Laren watched him go, she was unaware that this time, she was the one being observed. She turned and headed for her bed, trying to convince herself that the sick feeling in her stomach was one of exhaustion.

* * *

Karigan followed the Weapon Donal through different passages before realizing that they were heading towards the tombs.

"The tombs?" she asked. There was no other place that she could think she didn't want to go.

"His Majesty said that it would be the least likely place that your discussion of the Mage's book would be interupted," the Weapon looked at her, as if he expected her to know this.

"Oh, the book, right," Karigan stammered. She hadn't realized that this meeting would be incognito.

Donal gave her a level look, as if he expected her to continue.

"I don't have to be wearing the black, do I?" Karigan asked suddenly.

Donal shook his head. "The Caretaker knows you are invited by his Majesty, he will not bother you."

Karigan nodded, "lead on, then," she stated, trying to calm her racing heart.

Zachary looked up as the footsteps entered into the tombs, a quiet backdrop against Agemon's muttering.

Donal entered first, followed by a pale Karigan.

The King restrained himself from racing to her side, and enveloping her in his embrace. He wanted to reassure himself that she was here, that she felt something for him, and that perhaps they would not have to live their lives apart in misery. He kept his place, nodding a dismissal to the bowing Weapon.

The Rider and the King stared at each other for several minutes, Agemon's words the only sounds.

"How goes the translation?" Karigan broke the silence, earning a glare from the Head Caretaker. She stilled the temptation to stick her tongue out at him.

"Well, Agemon is confident we can have a copy of the manuscript by the next moon," Zachary said.

The awkward silence stretched between them again.

"Sire,"

"Kari-"

Agemon stood, shutting the book with a snap! He gave both the King and Karigan an evil glance before shuffling out of the tomb.

Karigan stared out after him, before sharing a look with Zachary and they both burst into nervous laughter.

"He has always been touchy," Zachary explained, "when I was first shown the catacombs, I made the mistake of touching several artifacts, I don't think he's ever forgiven me," he mused, looking down the hallway after the caretaker.

Karigan stared at the man she loved, delighting in the light in his eyes and how relaxed he appeared. He caught her staring, and a blush colored her cheeks. She cast her eyes about, and alighted on his tomb.

"The artist did an amazing job," she murmured, striding over to the stone. No longer distracted by Fastion, Karigan ran her fingers over the stone.

Zachary watched her fingers ghost over his sarcophagus's features, and fought a shiver that broke over his own skin. Stepping up behind her, he caught her hand and brought it to his fleshly face, allowing her to feel his warmth. "No need to stroke my cheek in death, when I still live, beside you," he murmured in her ear.

Chills broke out across Karigan's flesh and she turned her head slightly, staring into his eyes, aware of their closeness. She licked her lips, and blushed again as his eyes darkened, staring at her lips.

"Talk?" she croaked out, cursing her voice.

Zachary chuckled. He stepped away from her, not releasing her hand. He ran his thumb over her fingers, noting the sword bearing calluses. He never wanted her to have the hands of a lady. Here was the strength with which Sarcoridia was founded; sword, heart, and home.

"I'm sorry my messages didn't reach you sooner," he murmured.

Karigan's expression darkened. "It wasn't your fault."

Zachary sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do about her."

"It will come to you," Karigan murmured, fascinated by his large hand holding her smaller one.

"I'm glad you came, I'm glad you wrote to me," Zachary placed his finger beneath her chin, tilting her gaze to his.

"Me too," Karigan agreed, feeling bare beneath his eyes. "What are we going to do Zachary?"

Her tone was so soft, filled with such uncertainty that it pained him. "I won't marry her Karigan," he replied with conviction.

"What choice do you have?"

"There must be a way," the King reassured her.

"I don't think I can go back to the way things were," Karigan admitted, turning back to stare at his effigy.

"Oh?" Zachary asked, watching her walk to where his Queen would lay in death.

"I couldn't go back to ignoring you, to just being your Rider, not now," Karigan cursed herself for being weak. She would certainly live in heartbreak.

"What has changed your mind?" Zachary asked, curious.

Karigan paused, wary of unburdening her soul. She took a deep breath, and told him of Salvistar and the journey through the fields of the dead. When she came to seeing his dead body, her voice broke, and she could not stop the tears from flowing. His arms enclosed her in his protective embrace, and the world finally felt right. She let her sorrow and fear flow into her tears, and soon her words died from her lips. When she finally composed herself, she looked up into his empathetic eyes. "I have this horrible feeling that if I do not follow my heart, that that is what the future will hold. I cannot let you die Zachary. I will not," she wept.

"It will not happen," Zachary tightened his arms around her, breathing in the scent of her hair. "When I finally do lie in this tomb, there shall only be one beside me."

Karigan stared into his eyes, his words causing her heart to constrict.

"Only you Karigan, only you," Zachary vowed, leaning in towards her.

A loud throat clearing broke the two out of their reverie. Fastion stood with his back to the tomb.

"Majesty, dawn is breaking," he said.

Zachary sighed. "I will think of something Kari," he promised Karigan, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Write to me," he asked.

"I will," Karigan promised.

"Fastion, escort Karigan to the practice fields, Drent will be waiting on her soon," Zachary instructed, placing a final kiss to her hand.

"Yes, your Majesty," Fastion walked down the hall, not waiting for the Green Rider.

Karigan stared at her King, before smiling softly, and following the Weapon down the corridor.

Zachary stood in the silence of his final resting place. He had meant what he had said. If Karigan was not his Queen, the sarcophagus next to him would remain empty. He would find a way.

* * *

"Captain."

Laren looked up from her work, startled to hear that particular voice at the entrance to her office. "Arms Master Drent, good afternoon. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Perhaps."

The Captain, not one to be unnerved easily, and being well-accustomed to the eccentricities of Weapons, was made uneasy by Drent's unflinching stare. She hid it well, and raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry.

"Mapstone, you're interfering where you have no right. That Rider of yours, my student, has seen something that could unmake the lot of us, and is seeking to make certain it does not come to pass. If, in the course of that, she finds some comfort, some respite from the weight which lies on her shoulders alone, and if that comfort is with the man she loves… it is not up to you to decide that she is not worthy of that man. His intentions are honorable, Captain. He will not harm her, and she will not harm him. Leave them be. This is the only warning any of us will give you."

Laren could say nothing as Drent walked out of her office, and shock kept her silent for quite some time to come. After sometime it finally occurred to her that that was the most she had ever heard the Arms Master say outside of a grunt.

* * *

I will be responding to reviews, I promise! Thank you for all the encouragement!

Lady


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5:

A/N:

Many of you were confused by Drent's intervention. (Thanks to Sirius for the explanation) Kari had morning practice w/Drent, and he could see how much more relaxed she'd been than the day before... and that this practice happened before he went to talk to the Captain, but after the arms master saw Capt. Mapstone send the letter. Also remember that Fastion knows what is going on. Wouldn't he tell Drent? SO being a brother/sister hood, they have to be well informed because they have to protect their monarch. They must communicate. That is what I am using for the Drent intervention for the fiction. They want what's best for their King, and they know its Karigan. Also, think about this, when Salvistar in HKT is leading Karigan across the plains where she comes across the dead Zachary/Weapons, she sees Merdigen as well. He says,

_He squinted at her. "You again? Did you cause this mess?" He swept his hand to take in the battlefield._

"_What? I-"_

"_Figured as much," he grumbled._

Sirius gave me the theory, that perhaps what Karigan saw on that battlefield was a result of her NOT being Queen. I am going with that theory, with Merdigen's comments supporting that.

Also, as to Estora, why wouldn't she be eager to break the betrothal? She never wanted it to begin with. If you are suddenly given an out to a task that you didn't want to do, wouldn't you RUN with it? _(Lady looks at the piles of laundry behind her and grimaces)_ I WOULD!

If I didn't get to return all the reviews, I'm very sorry! I hope everyone had a great holiday!

Much thanks to Sirius 7 (per usual) she helped write a large portion of this chapter. She should just give up and write herself! But, hey, I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth!

* * *

Lord Governor Coutre sat in what – under other circumstances – would have been a very comfortable chair. As it was, his mind was far too occupied with thoughts of his oldest daughter to be considering the furniture.

Estora had changed. The differences were small, but he was her father, and knew her much better than she believed. He'd known two years ago that she'd found love, and he'd known when that love had disappeared from her life, though he could not tell whether it was a matter of death or abandonment, and did not know whether that love had been of suitable rank to wed his daughter. That had concerned him at the time, but when nothing further came of it, he had dismissed it from his thoughts. It seemed of little import now. He knew without question that she did not love the King, though they had reached some sort of accord between them.

And he knew that though such an accord had suited him and his lady wife,

Estora would not find contentment in it, nor would she like being a constant target of those who would wish to distract the King. The more Coutre thought, the more his unease tightened his gut. He had wanted his Estora to be Queen, believing it to be the only match in the country worthy of her, but he did not wish her to be under constant threat. If she loved the King, that would be one issue, but she did not. Moreover, should something like the kidnapping happen again, his much-beloved daughter, despite her social skills, had no means, and no training, by which she might defend herself. He could not have her risked like that a second time.

_This then,_ he realized, _is the primary question: how do I get her out of the betrothal without shaming the Clan or my daughter or offending the King? Neither of those results appeals to me._

The Lord Govenor was startled by the sudden appearance of a Green Foot messenger, delivering an invitation from the king to sup with him that evening.

He took the note and responded positively in kind. He looked at the runner for a moment, the bright green color of his tunic turning his thoughts.

"My lord?" the young boy asked, unnerved by the pointed stare of the nobleman.

Coutre shook himself. "Thank you," he stated stiffly. The Green Foot bowed swiftly, intent on his escape. Coutre narrowed his eyes. There was always so much green around. Green Foot, Green Rider. G'ladheon! In sudden clarity he understood exactly what was going on. The King's reaction to news when the G'ladheon girl had been hurt each time, his hesitancy to commit to the marriage contract, the rumors of a mistress, they all stemmed from the fact that Zachary was in love with a commoner. How the Lord Governor hadn't seen it before, he didn't know, but this could be the pathway out of this marriage for his daughter. He had to act quickly.

"Boy," he called the messenger back.

"Sir?"

"Ask Rider Sir G'ladheon to see me before the evening meal," Coutre steepled his hands beneath his chin in thought.

"Sir," the Foot bowed again, this time his exit complete.

Lord Coutre stayed in thought until a soft tap sounded at his door. "Enter," he barked.

The object of his musing entered the room, her manner gentle and quiet. The Lord Governor watched his daughter with sharp eyes. It was no secret in his household that she had always been his favorite of his children. She was graceful, smart, and socially enchanting. Her manner today though, was much like it had been the past months since her bethrothal. She was reserved, and somewhat jumpy.

"Father," she curtseyed low, gracing him with a small smile.

"Estora," Coutre motioned to the seat opposite his desk. "What is it, child?"

The Lady started for a moment, chiding herself. She should have known that her father could gauge her moods with relative ease. The only reason she'd been able to keep her relationship with F'ryan secret was that her father had been in Coutre province the entire time.

"I have to speak with you about something serious," Estora began, rising as the beat of her heart accelerated. She thought she had been scared speaking to Zachary about her indiscretion, but it was nothing compared to this.

"Oh?" Coutre was intrigued. What was on his child's mind?

"I, fell in love two years ago. With a commoner, and I gave of myself everything that I should have not," Estora stammered, her cheeks flushing red. She stole a look out of the corner of her eye, and thankfully, though her father was clenching his jaw and the chair, he remained silent.

"It was a Green Rider, and soon after, he was killed on a message errand." Even now, tears formed in Estora's eyes. She pulled a strand of her golden hair forward, playing with it anxiously.

"I had consigned myself to marrying Zachary, because I could not imagine myself falling in love again, and I have not. Yet, I discovered something last night while I was walking the halls," Estora continued, making her circuit about the room.

Lord Coutre tilted his head, wondering where this conversation was going. Had she realized she was in love with the king? Did she find another lover?

"I came upon a conversation between a Weapon and a Rider. Their words brought me insight of a situation of which I had been blind." Estora faced her father, taking a deep breath.

"Karigan G'ladheon and the King are in love with each other. I will not take another woman's love from her; I will not put her through what I went through if I can prevent it. Father, I will not marry Zachary Hillander."

Estora braced herself for the storm she knew would be erupting out of her lordly father. Instead, she heard nothing but silence. Her father sat there, nodding slightly, his chin in his hand.

_It makes sense_, he mused_, that the king would love one of his Riders. His favoritism of Rider G'ladheon is plain now. And, the girl has plenty of spunk and supports the Kingdom with everything she has._

"Father?" Estora asked, confused.

Coutre motioned for his eldest to be seated, rising to his feet himself. "Estora, I had known that you had fallen in love, though," he grimaced, "I had not known that lengths of which your relationship had gone, and neither," he commented, raising his hand, "do I want to know who it was, but I had figured out that something was different about you."

He paced, his hands clasped behind his back, staring off into space. "I know you haven't been happy. Honestly, I hoped that you would become happy like your mother and I came to be. Alas, my path is not for you, this I see now. Neither will I risk your constant chance of death because of your connection with the King. Now, the G'ladheon girl could get kidnapped and handle it, as she has proven, but you, no my dearest one, I will not risk that."

"You agree with me?" Estora was dumbstruck. Never in all her years would she have thought that her father would agree with her decision, and would support it. Tears came to her eyes. "Father," she whispered.

"There, there," Lord Coutre coughed gruffly, handing over his handkerchief. He patted her on the shoulder, tears coming to his own eyes, which he wiped away.

"What will we do?" Estora asked, daintily dabbing at her eyes.

"I will have dinner with the King tonight and," a knock interrupted the Lord Governor.

"Yes?"

Karigan G'ladheon opened the door, surprised to see both Estora and Lord Coutre waiting for her. Was this about her avoidance and rude behavior towards Estora? Or even worse, had somehow the Lord Governor found about her and Zachary?

"My Lord," Karigan said, bowing, "you sent for me?"

Estora shot her father a side look, eyes widening at the smile she saw there. He had figured it out on his own, and her admission had sealed his mind! She smiled herself, motioning for Karigan to sit.

"Please, have a seat, Rider Sir G'ladheon," Lady Estora invited.

Karigan looked from Coutre to Estora, thoroughly confused. "Thank you," she finally said, seating herself.

"Karigan," Estora began gently, "we know."

The Green Rider's face lost all color, and she looked prepared to do battle, her face a polite mask that Estora had seen too much of recently.

"You have nothing to fear," Estora comforted, sympathizing with the look of distress on her friend's face. "I understand, and I've told my father everything."

Estora's look said it all, and Karigan relaxed slightly. "How?" she asked.

"I overheard the conversation you had last night with Fastion in the halls," Estora volunteered.

"I had my suspicions, Rider, and they were confirmed by my daughter," Coutre paused, "but, truthfully, I had been having my doubts about this match since Estora had been kidnapped."

"And I told my father that I wouldn't marry Zachary, I wouldn't take your love from you. I could not put you through the pain of losing the one you loved," Estora's eyes were haunted.

Karigan for once, didn't know what to say. "You aren't angry?" she asked Lord Coutre.

The Lord Governor paused. "No," he finally said, "I am not. Estora, while she would make a wonderful Queen, isn't what this country needs in this time of strife."

"Estora is the best of all the nobles that could wed Zachary. At least she treats the King as something more than a crown with legs!" Karigan blurted out, covering her mouth in horror.

Estora giggled, prompting her father to chuckle himself.

"Yes, she is, but Rider, we need you," Lord Coutre said intensely, once his mirth subsided.

"The King loves you Karigan, and you love him. You will make a great Queen," Estora murmured, her hand on Karigan's knee.

"I must ask you," Lord Coutre stated solemnly, "what do you think that being Queen means?"

Karigan stared from father to daughter. She felt like she was under examination.

"I do not think of being Queen. I only think of serving the man that I love. I think of this nation, of the people that I have met as a Rider, dying by the hand of Mornhavon's agents. I think of the good that we all have in our hearts, and I know Zachary is the center of that," she began quietly, fighting back the moisture pooling in her eyes, "I also know that I would give my life for him, whether he loved me or no, and I would die to protect what he has built. I would die for him, his people and the ones he loves."

Estora felt chills break out over her skin at the conviction and passion in Karigan's voice. She looked to her father, beseeching.

"Then you have my support, as my future Queen, my lady," Lord Coutre finally said, bowing low before Karigan.

Estora nodded, rising to curtsey low before the surprised Green Rider.

_

* * *

(Credit goes to Sirius 7 for this amazing piece between Zachary/Coutre)_

King Zachary looked up as his expected guest was ushered into the room. Even now, knowing without doubt that Karigan loved him, he wasn't entirely certain how to gain Lord Coutre's cooperation in his bid to have the beloved Rider as Queen. Coutre was an exceedingly independent man, and had no lack of willingness to threaten – in a most subtle manner, when needed – the dissolution of Sacoridia were Zachary to wed anyone other than Estora. Whether Coutre made the threats himself or had his representative do so with his blessing made little difference. The threat survived. And even now, with Coutre walking through the doors of the King's private rooms, Zachary remained uncertain what he could say that would change Coutre's mind.

Thus, he was quite understandably confused when Coutre offered him one of the few truly honest bows he had ever received from the man. There was no mockery, no air of superiority, only sincere admiration and loyalty.

_Is that regret in his eyes?_ The King considered. "Lord Coutre, is everything all right?"

An expression of uncertainty crossed the Lord Governor's face. "No, Sire," he said, "though I hope it soon will be. A great many things have crossed my mind, lately, and I've realized that I've done a grave injustice to both you and to my daughter."

_That is unexpected._ "How so?"

"One thing only did you ask of me when you presented the offer for Estora's hand, Sire, and that one thing was that she be willing. In truth, she was not, merely resigned to the fact that I would give her no rest until she acceded to my wishes. I am ashamed; Sire, to admit that prior to her kidnapping, her unwillingness did not disturb me in the slightest. I was doing what I believed to be best for her and was secure in my belief that it was also the right thing for her. In truth, it is neither. My plotting has made my daughter a target… in many ways."

"Sit, please, Lord Governor," Zachary offered with all possible graciousness. "Let us eat and discuss this." Outwardly calm, the King inwardly felt both worried and hopeful at this unforeseen change in the older noble.

Coutre did take a seat and sip at the offered wine, but he did not eat. "Sire, I have, in the course of the past several weeks, come to realize the extent of the threat facing Sacoridia, and have come to a full understanding that a Sacoridia divided will fall. Now, Estora has it in her to be a good Queen, this is true… but at this time and against this threat, it is not a good Queen that must be at your side. It is a great Queen. And for all that I love my daughter, for all the strength and stubbornness she may possess yet attempt to hide… she cannot be that Queen."

* * *

Mwa ha hahaha! Enjoy kiddies! I swear I'll have something up for the other Fics, I've just been taken over by this plot bunny! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Many of you commented that it was too easy for Karigan and Zachary. It really isn't. Think about this the only ones they have on their side is Estora and Lord Coutre. Everyone else (save the Weapons) is against the match. What will happen when the Noble council learn of a commoner 'scheming' to marry their King?

See. Its not all pie!!

* * *

"Oh?" Dumbstruck, Zachary could think of nothing else to say. He was thoroughly confused, yet jubilant.

"I know, Your Highness, that you are in love with one of your Riders."

Zachary winced. _Here come the threats._

"I also know, from her own mouth when I confronted her, that she is in love with you, completely and truly," Coutre leaned back in his chair, staring down into his glass of wine. "Do you know what I face in this situation? I have committed to this marriage contract, and as man of honor I must fulfill my pledges. Yet, I am conflicted with many questions. Do you want to marry my daughter? Do you love her?" the Lord Governor asked bluntly.

"No," the King uttered quietly, surprised by the man's intensity.

"I thought as much. What am I to do? I am afraid that my family will be publicly shamed, and my daughter's reputation ruined. Also, how I am to politically support a monarch who falls in love with a common merchant's daughter?" Coutre questioned.

"Karigan is not just a commoner. Her mother was a Rhovan noble," Zachary folded his arms in defense of the woman he loved.

Coutre considered that. "Do you have proof?"

Zachary sighed; he motioned for the servants to clear away the neglected food. He stood slowly, considering his thoughts. "Not at this time."

"With all due respect, Majesty, you'd best have someone find that proof, quickly. Should you not, the Council will eat you alive, your heart be damned."

The King agreed. He knew better than any what the noblemen on the council could be like. The most formidable of them was sitting in front of him. Zachary clenched his jaw, picking up his bottle of Rhovan brandy and bringing it to the now clear table. He poured a draft for himself and the Lord Governor, who took it eagerly.

"I will send Captain Mapstone to Rhovany to obtain proof of Karigan's lineage."

Lord Coutre nodded in approval. "I would keep your relationship with the Green Rider secret until you have proof. Once that is in place, I will formally withdraw the marriage contract."

"I also have to write to Karigan's father; it seems he's been trying to set up a match for Karigan with Master Bramer Coyle," Zachary mused.

Coutre tilted his head. "From Rhovan? The merchant? Estora knows him well. She used to visit her cousin in Rhovany, and was well acquainted with the boy; she had a schoolgirl crush on him and was heartbroken when he went into the monastery." Lord Coutre thought for a moment, "Perhaps..."

Zachary's eyes twinkled. "Perhaps Estora would like to rekindle an old flame?"

The Lord Governor chuckled, downing his brandy. Zachary raised an eyebrow, pouring him another glass. If the nobleman wanted to get drunk, he was well on his way.

"I think that she might be open to it. I will add a letter from myself and from Estora, and let's see if the Coyles are up for a truly advantageous match." Lord Coutre swilled the beverage, and held out his glass for more.

Zachary obliged him. "You will, of course, get Estora's complete consent before making any decisions?"

"Of course," Coutre slurred slightly, reaching for another glass.

"I will check, Lord Coutre. I will not allow her to be forced into anything," Zachary stated firmly, finally pushing the bottle down the table to the nobleman.

"Sire, I would not dream of it. Truly, why would I break a contract with the King for some merchant unless she truly cared for him?" The elderly man hiccupped.

Zachary nodded. He eyed the bottle of brandy, noticing that a quarter of its contents were gone. "So, please, tell me what Karigan said about me."

Lord Coutre laughed, took another drink, and began talking.

* * *

Zachary closed the door to his study, a wry smile on his face. Karigan was in love with him. Sure, he had figured that out, but he had never actually heard it from her lips. To hear from Lord Coutre that she thought he was the center of all good, and would die for him; the King's smile grew even larger. He did not deserve such a woman, but he was glad he had her. He sat down at his desk, pulling a blank piece of parchment in front of him. He missed his Rider.

* * *

Lord Timas of Mirwell Province was coming back from visiting his mistress, the wife of another lord, when he almost ran into Lord Coutre, physically.

"My Lord!" Timas bowed hastily, his nose wrinkling at the stench of alcohol.

"Timas! Timas my boy!" Lord Coutre bellowed, where he had been having a one sided conversation with a tapestry.

"Are you well, sir?" Timas about for a servant to care for the drunken noble.

"Fine! Fine! My, my, Timas, have I told you how much you have grown?!" Lord Coutre stumbled, bumbling into the younger Lord and threw an arm around him.

"No, sir," Timas grimaced, trying to support his elder's weight.

"You have! Well, not a lot, has anyone told you that you resemble a mouse?" Coutre peered at him through bleary eyes.

"Once," Timas hissed, thinking of the G'ladheon girl.

"Oh? Who?"

"A merchanting girl, G'ladheon, I believe she now serves as Rider to the King," Timas sniffed disdainfully.

"G'ladheon, eh?! I know a secret about that girl," Lord Coutre yawned. He couldn't think straight; his wits were failing him.

Intrigued, Tima's eyes widened. "You do?" He said slowly, so as to not cause alarm.

"Eh? Yes. Come, boy, help me to my room," Coutre pulled him forward and Timas obliged, a slow smile sneaking across his face.

"My Lord, do tell me about Karigan, we were schoolmates, and I do miss her company," the younger noble said in the most sincere voice he could muster as they weaved their way down the halls.

"You better not get any ideas, my boy; she's in love with the King!" Coutre waggled his finger.

Timas turned his head, narrowly missing getting his eyes poked out. "How sad for her, since he is to marry your daughter."

"Mebbe, mebbe not," Lord Coutre slurred, "the King loves her too, soon they'll tell everyone, and who knows," Coutre leaned close to Timas, his breath rank with alcohol, "maybe we'll have a Rider Queen!"

"Really?" A hateful smirk spread gleefully over Timas' features.

"My Lord!" A Coutre-liveried servant darted from his position by the Lord's apartments.

"Your Lord has enjoyed his evening with the King, see that he is taken care of," Timas ordered, adjusting his robes as the servant assisted the drooling nobleman.

"Yes my Lord."

Timas turned on his heel; his smile could have lit the hallways. "A mouse indeed," he smirked. Karigan would be sorry she ever embarrassed him. It was still hours to daybreak and he had letters to write.

* * *

Karigan jumped as there was a knock at her door. "Enter," she called, refraining from biting the nib of her quill. She had scant amount of time before she had to meet with Drent that morning. _If only I could figure out what to write to Zachary._

"I have a message errand for you," Captain Mapstone opened her door, holding out a message satchel.

Karigan nodded, rising from her desk to take the package. "Where to?" she asked, looking anywhere but at her Captain.

"To Woodhaven. There is a supplier that is going to be taking supplies and other items to the camp at the D'yer Wall."

"Yes ma'am," Karigan inclined her head, turning to begin packing her saddlebags. She would be gone for a week. If she hurried she could pen a quick letter to the King and…

"Karigan, I saw you leaving your room the other morning."

The Green Rider stiffened, and her fist clenched around the shirt she was packing. "Ma'am?"

"I saw you leaving with the Weapon, and by the Gods, I know you were going to meet Zachary." Captain Mapstone tried not to let her frustration get the better of her.

"You followed me?" Karigan still did not turn to her superior, afraid that she might lose her temper.

"No, but…"

"Then how do you know?" Karigan asked.

"Damn it, Karigan! You do not know the game you are playing! If you are lying with the King you could ruin a carefully negotiated peace!" Mapstone snapped.

Karigan turned, her face a mask, her expression level. "I say again, ma'am, that if you think I would put my own happiness before Sacoridia, then you do not know me."

Captain Mapstone ground her teeth as her Rider turned her back again.

"Fine then," Mapstone snapped vindictively, "I'll make sure you are quite busy in your service to the _**Kingdom**_."

Turning away and heading back to her office she resisted the urge to scream. Hopefully Stevic would receive her letter soon and together they could do some damage control. _This_, Laren mused to herself, _is why I don't have children. Between Karigan and the King I have enough problems. I swear to the Gods, if Mel turns out like Karigan, I'm sending her on the first boat to Rhovan._

Entering her office, she spied a note on her desk.

_Captain,_

_I have need for you to go to Rhovany on a personal message errand. Please have Mara see to it that any of your duties can be appropriately covered as I will expect you to leave in four days. Also, Lord Coutre has a message for you to carry to take to Corsa that is of importance to his family. __I am not sending you away in punishment, Laren; think of it as penance_

_Zachary_

Mapstone pondered his note, before sitting at her desk. If she was going to Corsa, at least she could see what was taking Stevic so long to get to Sacor City. She pulled a piece of parchment to her and began writing notes for her Rider Lieutenant.

* * *

"You are not angry?" Estora asked the King. Once again, they were walking the Castle grounds, still keeping up the appearance of their courtship.

Zachary smiled, and Estora had the answer to her question. It truly made her heart glad that she could assist her friend in being with his love. In some way, she felt like she was repaying the kindness that the Green Riders gave her and F'ryan.

"Not at all, I just want to make sure that you are all right with this proposal of your father's," Zachary said kindly. In some ways, it was a lot easier to spend time with Estora, now they both knew the truth of each other. If he had had a sister he would wish her to be like Lady Estora.

"Of Bramer Coyle?" Estora's cheeks colored, and Zachary resisted a chuckle.

"Yes, though by your blush, I can see that the idea is not abhorrent to you."

Estora turned, sliding her fan out of her sleeve to open it, shielding her face. She wafted air, all the time hiding her smile behind the delicate silk. "Before Karigan had to leave, she confided in me about her father being disappointed in her not being interested in Master Coyle. We began speaking, and I realized that I had been acquainted with that family when I used to spend summers with my cousin. He was a sweet, sensitive boy. From what Karigan has told me, he has retained that. I proposed the idea of a match to my father."

"But, do you not wish to love him, first?" Zachary prodded gently.

Estora folded the fan up, her eyes focused on a faraway point. "Majesty, I am not looking for love. I had my one true love, and hopefully when Westrion comes for me, I will be reunited with him. All I hope for is a life with respect and kindness. I believed that I might have had that with you, but I know that Master Coyle would treat me just as kindly."

"I'm sorry," Zachary felt somewhat ashamed. He hadn't thought how their marriage contract provided Estora with a measure of protection and emotional security. He understood her loving F'ryan and their relationship.

Estora placed her hand on his shoulder. "No, there is no need. I could not stand in the way of a love like you have. Not when I know how it is to be without it. Besides," she removed her hand, unfolding her fan again, "I am well suited to the Rhovan way of life. They treat their women like prizes to worship. Sacoridia, not so much. You do not need a pampered Princess, my lord, you need a warrior Queen."

Zachary laughed at the impish look in her eyes, startling several doves in the garden.

Lord Timas Mirwell looked over his shoulder where he was speaking with his valet. The two nobles were keeping up their charade rather well.

"Do you understand?" he asked sharply.

"Yes, my lord, the kitchen staff first, and then the maids," the servant kept his gaze on his boots.

"Timas?" Barrett, his friend and steward interjected.

"What?"

"What about the Light Horse? The rivalry between the Riders and Calvary is well known."

Timas smiled and it was not a pleasant sight. "Make sure you also speak to the Light Horse staff as well, Sewell."

"Yes, my lord," the valet bowed low and took off across the garden.

Zachary watched the servant scurry across the courtyard, his eyes narrowed. "What do you think that was about?" he asked Estora.

"I don't know. Timas likes people to toady to him, he often sends his servants on random errands just so he can be obeyed," Estora noted, "not many like him here."

"I agree, but I would rather have him under my eye here, than in Mirwell Province," Zachary thinking of the past. "I'm thinking about appointing a Steward from my household; he seems to favor his school chums. From the earnings reports of the province, things have not been getting better since his father's demise."

"A child cannot do the job of a man, Sire," Estora said respectfully.

Zachary continued to watch in the direction that the servant had disappeared. Something did not sit right with him. Shaking off a shiver, he offered his arm to Estora and continued their turn about the gardens.

* * *

Whispers pervaded the shadows, and in the midst of dusting and repair, rumors were born.

Mara was in a great mood when she entered the Quartermaster's office as the sun was bathing the fields in light. Captain Mapstone had spoken with her yesterday about taking over for her while she went on a message errand for the King. For the first time in a long time, Mara felt capable of taking back her duties.

"Good day, sir," she greeted the Quartermaster, handing him the Captain's list of needs.

He just looked at her, and turned his back.

"Master Briton?" Mara asked. She was confused, usually the Master was polite and friendly; if not a little bit uptight.

"I've got it, girl. Leave," he sniffed.

"Have I caused you some offense?" Mara asked. Did she really look that repulsive?

Master Briton turned his face stony. "I just had a lot more respect for you Riders, till now."

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you're talking about." Mara was getting more confused with every word that came from Master Briton's mouth. She'd never liked that feeling before, and was no more fond of it now.

"Don't you? You lot are tighter than thieves with your secrets, but this is almost too much!"

"Master Briton!" Mara had had enough. "Need I remind you that I have spent the better part of the year in the Mending Wing? Are you so sure that I know all the goings on of my fellow Riders, considering that I've _just_ returned to active duty?" The indignation in her voice would have been obvious even to a deaf man.

Chastened, the quartermaster looked at his feet. "It's going around the castle that the King has a mistress," he mumbled.

Mara rolled her eyes. "That rumor has been making the rounds for years. What is it about this particular rumor that's provoked you to disdain the Riders so?"

"It is being said that his Mistress is a Green Rider, the girl, G'ladheon." Master Briton looked up, daring her to deny it.

The Green Rider was struck speechless, her mouth opening and closing several times before she could voice her thoughts. "It's not possible. Karigan would never," she gasped, before closing her mouth firmly. "I don't know who is spreading these nasty lies about Karigan, but Rider Sir G'ladheon is a respected servant of the King, and a peer of the realm. Whoever speaks to you again of these rumors would do well to be reminded of that."

Turning on her heel, Mara struck out for the Rider Barracks, Captain Mapstone had to be made aware of this.

_Thank the Gods Karigan is away on an errand, _Mara thought.

* * *

Karigan wanted nothing more than to be back at the castle. She was near-obsessed with the thought of getting home to Zachary. She hoped that he had written her, and she wondered if they could see each other again soon.

Condor huffed beneath her. She had stopped overnight at Woodhaven, delivering her messages with speed and not visiting with Alton's family as she normally would have. Even though the Lord D'yer still would not speak or respond to her letters, his family seemed to have no such qualms about associating with her. She had already been gone four whole days, and still had a day of riding to come before she would come into the outskirts of Sacor City.

"Come on Condor, let's go home!" Karigan whooped, kicking her mount into a gallop.

* * *

Laren burst into Zachary's study, startling Weapons into drawing their blades; seeing only 'Red' Mapstone in a temper, they quickly sheathed them.

"We need to talk," she ground out.

Zachary leaned back, motioning to a seat. "What troubles you, Captain?" He said indulgently.

"Enough, Excellency, enough," Laren sat, her expression severe.

The King wrinkled his brow. He hadn't seen her in such a state in a long time. She was even dispensing with formality, only calling him 'Excellency' out of spite. "What is it?" He sighed.

"Have you heard the rumors yet?"

"The one about the mill girl being pregnant by a member of the Light Horse? I spoke to that officer today; he will be demoted and the girl given a dispensation," Zachary began.

"Not that one," Laren interrupted. "The one about your mistress not being in Hillander Province, but here, one of my Green Riders. And, not just any Green Rider, but Karigan!"

Zachary's eyes went wide. "How?"

"Were you not discrete? Who could have seen her slipping from your bed? Was it your valet?" Captain Mapstone stood and turned, not seeing the darkening of her King's expression.

"No one saw her leaving my rooms. Karigan has never been there," Zachary said in a stone-cold voice.

"You cannot possibly expect me to," Laren whirled around, catching his furious expression, "I,"

"I don't know how someone found out, but damage control must be done. Is the rumor being circulated by the nobility yet?" Zachary asked.

"No, just by some of the servants and lesser positions." Laren sat back down, wary. Zachary was an excellent monarch, but like any man, once his temper was provoked it was not an easy beast to calm.

"We will ignore it, and anytime it is whispered, let it be known that it stemmed from jealousy on the part of a rival of Karigan's." Zachary was glad that this was not his first experience into court intrigue. It was, though, the first time he had to deal with that intrigue affecting someone he cared about.

"Yes, Majesty."

"Captain, I had thought you would trust me a lot more than to think I would act without honor," Zachary leveled her with a glance.

"I apologize, Majesty."

"Never refer to Karigan or me in matters of the bedroom. I will not stand for it."

Captain Mapstone bowed, escaping her leige's icy glare. It was only after she had left that she realized they never once discussed her upcoming message errand.

* * *

It was approaching dusk in the Camp at the D'yer Wall, and two Riders sat companionably together, sharing the news that had arrived from Woodhavon earlier in the day. Dale read aloud from a long letter from Garth as Alton scribbled in his journal.

"And Garth says that the Light Calvary is complaining because they aren't garrisoned in the castle and," Dale sobered for a moment, "and…"

"What is it?" Alton looked up from his journal, wondering what had so concerned his fellow Rider that she had stopped reading her letter aloud.

"He says that he doesn't know exactly what is going on, but there is talk of Captain Mapstone being sent on a message errand to Rhovany, and that Karigan seemed to be spending a lot of time with the king." Dale cursed to the Gods. Why did she have to be the one to tell Alton all of this?

Alton didn't appear to understand at first. "What does he mean, exactly? Karigan has stood in for the Captain before, advising the King."

"No, Garth said that he noticed Karigan leaving one night, late, in the presence of a Weapon. She didn't return until later in the day," Dale quietly said.

Alton froze, the implications of Garth's letter racing through his brain. He looked on his cluttered desk for the letters he had received today, but not opened. In the stack he found one from Timas Mirwell. Slicing it open, he read eagerly.

_Lord D'Yer, _

_I respectfully request that you come back to Sacor City. The state of events at our capitol has taken an interesting turn. Recently I accompanied Lord Coutre back to his room after a night of drinking with the king. He told me (in confidence of course) that the engagement between Lady Estora and our monarch was to be broken. Also, that the King will marry Karigan G'ladheon, a commoner! I need your support in this matter as a fellow noble. I also happen to know that you have a personal interest in Rider Sir G'ladheon. I am confident that we can reach an accord that will_ _benefit our great nation and our parts in it. _

_Timas Mirwell, Lord of Mirwell Province_

Dale looked anxiously at Alton as he read. She could tell from the seal that it was from Mirwell province and something in Alton's bearing let her know it wasn't from a friend.

"Alton, don't believe him," she murmured beneath her breath. "Nothing good comes from Mirwell."

Hearing her, Alton looked up. "In this case, I hope that he's at least telling some truth, because it would mean that the King's intentions are honorable when it comes to Karigan."

Dale looked up in shock. "You mean..."

Alton nodded. "If Mirwell is telling the truth, our King wants Karigan for his Queen, not his mistress."

Alton cursed himself; he knew he should have finished and sent his letter to Karigan. If he had, he might have been able to help her, to gain her trust. He understood better than most how bloodthirsty the court could be. He stood, packing his riding satchel. He would go to Sacor City, and repair his friendship with Karigan as he should have months ago. And, he would stand by her and protect her. She would need a friend. His mind made up, he looked at Dale's worried face.

"I'm going to Sacor City," he said firmly.

"Alton, you have to be serious! You can't just abandon your post!" Dale tried frantically to think of things to say.

"I'm not. You're still here, and I'm just going to make a personal report to the King." _Perhaps more personally than he might like._ Alton thought. If the King had taken Karigan as his mistress, then the Lord would have words with his monarch, treasonous or no.

"But, if they are true?" Dale asked.

"Then I'll be there as Karigan's friend," Alton murmured.

"Oh Alton, just as her friend?" Dale knew too well the hurt unrequited love brought.

Alton looked up at his fellow Rider. "As her friend, Dale," he repeated, clasping pack closed and heading out of the tent.

"Oh hells," Dale cursed, watching him unpicket Night Hawk. Things were about to get a lot more interesting in Sacor City.

* * *

"You sent for me, Sire?" Laren stood stiffly, in front of Zachary's desk instead of taking her usual place in a chair. It had been three days since their altercation over the rumors.

Zachary nodded. "I have a message errand that I want you to handle personally for me, Laren."

"I see," Laren said icily.

The King sighed. "Laren, I want to repair our relationship,"

"Yet here I am, being sent out on a errand, as penance," the Captain finished.

Zachary stared at her hard for a moment, before standing, pacing with his hands behind his back. "I am asking you to complete two missions for me. One, to deliver a letter to the Coyle Clan in Corsa. The other is to travel to Rhovan. I want you to track down Karigan's relatives on her mother's side."

He paused, and clenched his jaw. "I'm trusting you with this Laren. I know you don't think that Karigan is good for me or Sacoridia, but you are wrong. There are things in motion that you don't know about. You are going to have to trust me. Complete the two tasks and my belief in you will be restored."

He reached onto his desk, handing her a thick letter. "All your instructions are in this message."

Captain Mapstone took it, slipping it into her tunic. "I will succeed, Sire," she stated firmly.

"Thank you," Zachary nodded, turning away from her.

"Zachary?" Laren asked, as she started to exit.

The King turned back, inclining his head.

"You are wrong, about what I think about Karigan. She would make a wonderful Queen. I have never had a problem with her. I've just been trying to keep you safe," the Rider Captain admitted quietly.

"Thank you," Zachary said again, sincerely.

Mapstone nodded, slipping out the study door.

* * *

A big update for you guys...now I'm off to find more tissues for my poor nose! Darn winter colds! 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Ch 7 

A/N:

"_You can't be serious!" Timas looked at the writer, consternation mixing with a good bit of fury._

_Lady sighed. "Look Mouse-boy, they are crying for your blood. I'm obliging."_

_The Lordling scowled and tucked his ridiculous robes about him. "You cannot. I am Lord Timas Mirwell, Lord Governor of Mirwell Province. I will not allow you to treat me this way. You will simply have to write a satisfactory scene that does not include any discomfiture on my part," he sniffed._

_Lady arched her brow. "Oh, really?"_

_The Lord nodded his head, his aristocratic mousey nose stuck high in the air._

_The writer wrinkled her brow for a moment, then turned back to her computer. "I've got just the scene for you, Timas."_

"_Make sure that you give me some sort of fight scene, where I can prove my superiority over the mundane," the Lordling was fluffing his garments like a cockatoo._

"_Uh-huh. I have just the thing," Lady murmured her eyes on the screen in front of her._

"_It was an overcast day, and the Lord of Mirwell province had foolishly decided to leave the comfort and safety of the castle," Lady mumbled as she typed._

"_Foolish? I am not foolish, what are you doing, woman?" Timas demanded and grabbed the back of her chair._

"_For that was the day he would meet his end. Waiting for him at the edges of Sacor Forest was a mob. A mob like none in Sacoridia would ever see. Women of all walks of life, and all manners of odd dress, stood, pitchforks and various implements in their hands."_

"_What in the five hells…"_

"_Oh, that's good, I'll use that," Lady quickly typed the Lord's exclamation into her scene._

" '_We've come to have a word with you, Lord Mouse-boy', Sirius7 stepped out of the throng, her sword pointing at his chest."_

_"This is not what I wanted!" Timas wailed like the nancy-boy he was._

" '_You've caused way too much trouble Timas! We are going to rip you apart, little weed that you are!' GrayFarRider snapped her whip. Timas pulled his mount's reins forcing the indignant animal to backup. 'Noo!' he cried, turning the animal around and kicking him into a gallop. 'After him! There must be a cliff around here somewhere!' the Masses cried!"_

_Lady turned around in her chair, Timas nowhere to be seen. In his stead, Karigan stood, her arms crossed with a satisfied smile on her face. _

"_Now that is literature," the Green Rider intoned, before fading away._

Haha, I couldn't resist!!

* * *

Sacor City was bustling with activity. Trotting up the Kingway to the castle with the Hillander Banner flying high overhead made Karigan grin with happiness. Even Condor seemed to pick up on her mood, almost prancing through the gates. She didn't notice the whispers and snickers that seemed to follow her through the courtyard of the Keep. 

Dismounting, she frowned when the stable hands stared at her. Was she really so dirty from the journey? Had she stepped in something? She checked her boots, confirming that they were clean.

"My lady," Tad, one of the newer stable boys, bowed to her as he took Condor's reins.

"That her?" One of the other boys asked as Tad entered the barn.

"Yup, a real _Lady_," the youth snickered.

Karigan resisted the urge to bristle. She wondered if some of the Weapon-initiates had passed the nickname along. She nodded, her mouth set in a firm line. It didn't matter, let them jest, she was home and Zachary was waiting for her...

"Karigan."

And so was Mapstone. The Captain was dressed for a message errand, her saddle bags over one shoulder.

"Ma'am," Karigan gave her a perfunctory nod.

"I'm glad you're back," the Captain said, sounding sincere, though her crossed arms made Karigan wonder.

"Oh?" That was the last thing Karigan expected to hear.

"Yes, it seems while you were gone that a rumor has spread through the castle."

Karigan's face paled and the rest of her good mood vanished. "Oh no," she breathed.

"Yes. Somehow everyone knows, or thinks they know that you are the King's mistress," Captain Mapstone surveyed her Rider. She looked stricken, gripping the wall as if her life depended on it.

"What did Zachary say?" Karigan cursed herself for asking the one person who she shouldn't trust for information.

"He is going to ignore it. Worse things have spread due to jealousy. I would suggest, for both your sakes, that you watch your steps very closely. The entire castle will be waiting for you to make a mistake. Try not to add any more fuel to this bonfire," the Captain brushed past her Rider.

Karigan stood, and took a deep breath. "Five hells," she murmured, heading up the steps to the Rider Quarters. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings until she entered the common room and was greeted by the stares and silence of her fellow Riders.

The Rider colored and resisted the urge to shift from foot to foot. "Hello," she nodded in the general direction of some, only to be disappointed when they turned away. There were still so many new faces who did not know her.

"Ignore them," Garth said from behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

"You're speaking to me?" Karigan asked the relief evident in her voice.

The large Rider nodded. "Why wouldn't I? Kari, you've been my friend for longer than any rumor. Besides, Yates has you beat if you really want to talk about who's sleeping with whom."

Karigan had to laugh at the twinkling in Garth's eyes. "I don't understand; how did this get started?"

Garth bit his cheek. "Listen, some of the staff says it came from Lord Mirwell's valet, who he said got it from Lord Coutre."

Coutre. _Why would the Lord Governor talk about it? He has much to lose if Zachary rejects Estora_...Karigan bit her lip. _Somehow Timas got it out of him, that scrawny Mouse- Lord. When I get my hands on him, he'll wish I'd killed him in Selium._

"You okay?" Garth asked, stirring her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, long errand and all."

"Keep your chin up, Kari. We are all here for you," with a departing squeeze to her shoulder, Garth left.

Karigan took another deep breath. She had to get changed and see if she had any messages from her King. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Lord Coutre looked sheepish. For a gentleman of his stature and birth, it wasn't the best expression. 

"It's all my fault," he murmured.

"How so?" Zachary asked patiently. His Weapons had informed him that Karigan had returned to the castle, and he was itching for a chance to speak to her. His Weapons also reported that besides some jesting Karigan had not been affected by the gossip. He planned to keep it that way.

"When I left you that night I'd had too much to drink," Coutre winced as he heard his King snort, "and I stumbled about the halls until I ran into Lord Mirwell. He escorted me back to my rooms, and in the process, I believe I might have told him about you and Rider Sir G'ladheon."

"Might have?" Zachary asked sharply. Lord Coutre grimaced as if he still had his hangover headache.

"I don't recall everything, Sire," the Lord Governor admitted.

Zachary sighed. "Lord Mirwell," he mused.

"I believe that Karigan and he are acquainted," Lord Coutre contributed.

The King nodded, in thought. He would have to ask Karigan about the Lord from Mirwell province. Was he a scorned lover, perhaps?

"We are doing damage control, Lord Coutre, and I expect you to help in that. I have my Weapons and staff making sure that this rumor is known to be based in jealousy. I would appreciate you adding your voice to that theory as well."

"Yes, Majesty," Coutre bowed gratefully, dipping out of the study.

Zachary covered his eyes with his hand. Nothing was ever simple.

"Sire," Fastion's reserved voice broke through his reverie.

"What now?" He asked tiredly.

"A message, Majesty." The grin on Fastion's face let him know just who had sent it.

Zachary snatched the letter, his mood improving as he unfolded the paper and skimmed the words.

_Sire,  
Sacor Forest is an excellent place to ride._

_Your Rider_

Zachary glanced up. "Prepare my horse," he ordered a smile akin to childish glee on his face.

* * *

"So, needless to say, I was terrified, seeing them both there, waiting for me," Karigan finished, slightly breathless as they walked their horses together. 

"I know how you feel," Zachary intoned, rubbing his mount's flank.

"You do?" Karigan asked her brow knitting in confusion. Condor shifted beneath her, eager to do something other than walk.

"Lord Coutre and I dined a couple of days ago. He spoke to me about it," Zachary said nonchalantly.

"He did? What happened? What did you say?" Karigan blurted eagerly.

Zachary laughed. "I don't know if I should tell you," he said playfully.

Karigan narrowed her eyes. "Oh?"

"I think I'll just keep it to myself, and, hey!" Zachary spurred his mount into action as Karigan and Condor took off across the grassy knolls of Sacor Forest.

Karigan's hair and laughter streamed behind her as she caught the King trying to keep up with her out of the corner of her eye. Also trying to keep up were the Weapons guarding them. Finally, as she felt Condor beginning to tire she reined in the sweating chestnut.

Zachary, out of breath, fell in beside her. "Cheeky," he grinned.

"Are you going to tell me?" Karigan smiled.

"He told me he wouldn't allow me to marry his daughter, and I told him I agreed," Zachary said, a soft smile on his face.

"Really?" Karigan whispered.

"Really," Zachary reached across his mount, touching her cheek.

The Green Rider was speechless, this unknown feeling opening up in her chest. "What happens now?" she asked.

Zachary shifted in the saddle, his eyes on the landscape. "That depends on you," he asked, dismounting.

"What do you mean?" Karigan asked, following suit.

"Karigan," Zachary said seriously, coming around his horse to wrap his arms around her.

Karigan stared at him, her heart hammering and mouth dry.

"Would you marry me?" he asked softly.

Karigan closed her eyes, tears seeping to her cheeks. "Yes," she whispered laying her head on his chest. His heartbeat was strong and comforting in her ears.

"Really?" Zachary asked, unsure if he had heard her whispered admission.

"Yes," Karigan looked up at him, a grin spread across his face.

"You'll be my Queen? My wife, my partner, mother of my children?" Zachary said, tenderly, with the tiniest bit of blush.

"Yes," Karigan repeated, and was rewarded by the smooth warmth of his mouth covering her own. He tasted of strength and determination, and she moaned as he deepened their embrace.

Only later, as they remounted, and were on their way back did Karigan repeat her question.

"What happens now?" she said in the quiet.

"I've sent Laren to Corsa and then to Rhovan."

"Why?" Karigan asked. Surely the King didn't need her father's permission to marry her?

"Lord Coutre is interested in a match for Estora with Master Bramer Coyle," Zachary said, watching some game birds in the sky.

Something inside Karigan bristled. "Don't you think that maybe Estora would like to decide her own future for once?"

Zachary looked back at his betrothed, surprised. "Of course. Estora was the one who proposed it. Apparently, she met Master Coyle before he went to the monastery, when she visited a cousin in Rhovan. She found him much to her liking."

Karigan was surprised by this. She hadn't realized the two were acquainted. She clenched her jaw at the mirth on Zachary's face. "Why send Laren to Rhovan?" she asked, changing the subject.

Zachary hesitated. This was one subject that she could righteously get angry at him for. "I'm sending her there to look for your relatives," he said quietly.

"My relatives? They are from Black Island, not Rhovan, all except for," understanding dawned on Karigan, "my mother."

The King took a moment, his eyes on the sky. "After our confrontation with the Second Empire I assigned Beryl Spencer to go to all the libraries that Sarcoridia has to offer, searching for information on the Empire. By chance, she came across the marriage record of your mother and father. When she further searched into it, at my request, she discovered that though her parents had disowned her, your mother was a Rhovan noble, Karigan."

Karigan processed this information, disbelief written upon her face. "Another thing my father never told me."

"Perhaps he wanted to protect you, but if indeed you come from nobility, it could silence any objections from the Council."

Karigan nodded dumbly, shocked by what her love had told her.

"Are you all right?" Zachary reached over, squeezing her hand.

Karigan looked up at him, smiling wanly. "It's just a lot to take in," she quietly said.

Her lord and love nodded, squeezing her hand again. "We just have to keep this quiet a little while longer, let Laren get confirmation of your mother's status, and perhaps a patent of nobility, and we can announce our union, formally."

"Swift speed to Captain Mapstone," Karigan muttered under her breath, earning a chuckle from Zachary. She paused, joining him in the laughter.

"Karigan?"

"Mm?" The Green Rider murmured.

"Were you and Timas Mirwell lovers?"

Karigan's eyes grew wide, and she doubled over Condor's neck shrieking in laughter.

Zachary frowned. He didn't find the question funny at all, in fact, he was quite irritated by the possibility.

"Me?" Karigan choked, "and mouse-boy? Lovers, oh by the Gods, Zachary," Karigan doubled over again, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"It was just a question," Zachary huffed.

"He is the reason I'm a Green Rider," Karigan finally said, wiping her face.

"I thought F'ryan Cobblebay was the reason why you were a Rider," Zachary's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, yes. I was at school in Selium, and part of the curriculum there was swordplay. Timas was in my class. He was a constant pain in my side, until," Karigan's face lit up as she relived the memory, "until one day in Arms Master Rendle's class. I bested him, and he had me expelled for it. So I ran away, and while on the Kingway I met F'ryan. The rest of the story, you know."

"So, you are rivals?"

Karigan fixed her love with a smirk. "We hate each other."

"Simple and direct," Zachary noted.

Karigan shrugged. "Why dip my words in honey? We cannot stand each other. If he found out from Lord Coutre about us, then yes, he would do everything in his power to destroy that chance at happiness."

"Then I will make sure I'm ready for him. I have no doubt that if he holds such animosity for you, then he will use it in the council," Zachary said with determination.

"You can count on it," Karigan glanced from his warm eyes, seeing that they were nearing the castle. Stopping the shadows of the edge of the forest they both dismounted.

"Soon we won't have to hide," Zachary said, pulling her aside for one last embrace.

"Good," Karigan sighed, indulging in his scent, his heartbeat loud in her ears.

"One more thing," he whispered, between soft kisses.

"Mm?" Karigan asked.

"Willis will be your Weapon now," the King whispered before releasing her with a grin.

Karigan stood, her hands on her hips, watching him swing up onto his horse, a smirk on his face.

She growled a wharf curse under her breath, darting a look to the Black Shield behind her.

"My lady," Willis inclined his head.

"Five hells," Karigan grumbled, mounting Condor again. "I hope you can hide exceptionally well, otherwise **this **rumor will have all of our ancestor's turning in their graves!" The Green Rider tossed over her shoulder.

After a moment of silence, Karigan glanced backward. She couldn't see the Weapon anywhere.

"Huh,"Karigan grunted. Perhaps Zachary knew exactly what he was doing.

* * *

Mwa ha haha!! I have a new ficlet too, darn plot bunnies! They breed. As soon as Sirius gets done Beta'ing I'll post it! Chock full of Karigan/Zachary! 


	8. Chapter 8

Back from vacation...and ready to write! If I haven't replied to your reviews, I apologize, it has been crazy! Please know that they inspire me and keep me going, so keep them coming!!

* * *

Ch 8

* * *

Alton was more than a little lost. One of the stable boys had pointed him in the direction of the Rider Wing, but he had taken a wrong turn in one of the corridors. Sighing, he headed for a more populated area. If he found a Green Foot, they could give him better instructions.

"The audiences for the merchant clans are tomorrow, Rider Sir, and here are the proposals they will present."

"Good, at least that will be something familiar."

Alton rounded the corner quickly. He knew that voice! Karigan was standing outside the King's audience chamber, listening to the Castellan intently as he plied her with parchments.

"Karigan!"he cried out joyfully, enveloping her in a hug, only to be thrown the floor, a blade pricking his thudding jugular.

"Alton!" Karigan gasped, pulling on Willis' arm gently. In the turmoil, her papers had flown everywhere, much to Castellan Sperren's dismay. She reached down, helping her friend up. He had changed much in the year he had been gone. The debonair shine to his eyes had died, and he seemed much more reserved than she had ever seen him.

"Karigan?" Alton asked, rising, his eyes briefly meeting that of the Weapon over her shoulder.

Karigan glanced back and stifled a curse. "Thank you for your help, Willis, but I'm sure that Rider D'yer meant no harm," she said slowly.

Willis straightened, meeting the Rider's eyes. She needed him to disappear to not arouse the young Lord's suspicions. He nodded. "My apologies, Lord D'yer, years of instinct are hard to ignore. Rider Sir, the Arms Master asked me to remind you of your training session tomorrow."

"Thank you, I will make sure I am in attendance."

The Weapon bowed formally to the group, and slid into the shadows. Unbeknownst to everyone but Karigan, he had not gone far.

Karigan and Alton stared at each other for a moment, till the sputtering of the Castellan picking up court documents at their feet interrupted them.

"I do apologize, Castellan." Alton immediately bent down, sharing a smile with Karigan as they both began to pick up papers.

"Hmph," Sperren growled.

"I will see you in the morning, then, Rider Sir?" Sperren finally spoke when all the papers were collected and back into Karigan's grasp.

"Yes, I will see you in the morning." Karigan inclined her head respectfully to the departing officer of the court. She shifted the papers in her hand, grimacing. She now understood why Mara had commented 'better you than me' when she had been assigned to advise the King during Captain Mapstone's absence. Catching Sperren's hard look, Karigan attempted to plaster a smile on her face.

Once he was gone, Karigan and Alton shared a glance and burst into spontaneous laughter.

"Sorry about that," Alton said sheepishly, now that they were alone. _How do I bring up Zachary?_ He thought.

Karigan shrugged. "It's all right. I'm sorry about you getting tackled by the Weapon. Have you been to the new Rider Wing yet?"

Alton shook his head and began to follow her as she set off. "No, I was looking for it when I came upon you. It is odd not going to the old barracks." He paused, "what was with that Weapon, Willis...was it?"

The female Green Rider took a breath. She had to tread carefully here, even with Alton. "I started Sword Master initiate training. I've been told that the Black Shields view me as a 'little sister'."

"A bit protective?" Alton teased, a bit of his old sparkle coming to his eyes. He didn't realize how much he had missed her. Briefly he wondered how Dale was doing.

"Imagine an entire force of overprotective big brothers and sisters."

"The King must be on his best behavior then."

Karigan jerked to a stop, turning to regard her fellow Rider with an open mouth.

"Wh-how did you, where did you," she sputtered.

Alton stopped and glanced around the empty corridor. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Garth wrote me a letter, told me that something strange was going on. Then, in the same stack of letters was one from Lord Mirwell. He told me that he was told in confidence that you were to marry the King, and asked for my support against the marriage in the Council. Needless to say I came here straightaway. What is going on, Karigan?"

Clenching and unclenching her fists, Karigan grit her teeth. "That son of a, I swear to the Gods I will kill him, that interfering Mouse!"

Alton watched her turn back and forth, muttering curses that he had long grown used to coming from her mouth. "Care to explain?" he asked once the majority of the curses had died down.

Karigan glanced at him, her anger sparking. "Exactly what makes you think I owe you an explanation?" she snapped. In the back of her mind, Karigan knew she wasn't entirely mad at her friend. It did though, irritate her beyond belief that he didn't speak to her for almost a year, and now showed up to lecture her?

Alton was taken aback for a moment. "I'm just worried..."

"Worried? Now, you are worried?! You didn't even return my letters for a year! I have no idea what happened Alton, you just shut me out, and now you turn up to question me about my affairs?"

Alton took a step back at the vehemence in Karigan's voice. Clenching his jaw he forced himself to take a step forward. "Someone apparently has got to, do you know what you have gotten yourself into?"

Karigan rolled her eyes and if she didn't have copious amounts of paperwork in her hands she would have thrown them up in frustration. "You are a couple of lectures too late, Alton. Get in line behind Captain Mapstone. All I have been lately is lectured on my apparent inability to make appropriate decisions. And, how dare you just assume that I am sleeping with the King?"

"Well, I..." Alton stammered. Had he made a mistake?

"For your information, I'm not."

Alton had to scramble to keep up with his fellow Rider who had turned on her heel. "Karigan, wait!"

Karigan whirled around. "If you have anything else derogatory to say, I suggest you stifle the urge to speak."

The Lord D'yer held his hands up in a truce."Karigan, I am just worried. You are a strong woman, no one can doubt that. But this is not the sword-ring. You cannot best the nobility like you would an opponent, it is a different type of bout. One that is not your particular strength."

Karigan scowled. He was right. She knew all about merchant politics and how to barter, but when it came to thinly veiled threats and pleasantries, she was at a loss. The Green Rider would rather respond with fist and saber than a fake smile and a curtsy.

"So?" She asked belligerently.

"Let me help. I have grown up in this court. I know how these people think. I can help you," Alton pleaded.

Karigan sighed. She looked beyond Alton. "Willis, what do you think?"She called.

Alton froze as the Weapon materialized out the darkness. He sized up the Lord, eying him carefully.

"I believe he is earnest, my Lady, though," and Willis stepped closer to the Lord, his hand on his sword hilt, "if any harm should come to the Lady because of you, Lord Alton, I may have to reconsider my actions towards you."

"I won't hurt her," Alton gulped.

"Thank you, Willis," Karigan nodded.

Alton could not help but notice how even the simple courtesy sounded so Queenly coming from his friend.

"C'mon Alton, let's head to the Rider Wing. I suppose I could use your help." Karigan gestured as her friend fell into step beside her.

* * *

Zachary frowned as he read Karigan's letter that night. He had no reason to doubt Karigan's love for him, but the appearance of the Lord D'yer; a man she had rapport with and whose family clearly approved of the Green Rider, caused him to feel ill with jealousy.

Apparently the Lord had attached himself to Zachary's betrothed, advising her in court policies and politics.

Zachary stared into the fire, a blank sheet of parchment before him. He should be grateful to the Lord D'yer for thinking that Karigan may need help in dealing with the nobility. Yet, he wasn't. Sighing, Zachary scratched a congenial reply. It would do him no good to dwell on this matter. He loved Karigan and he would marry her. If only he could figure out how.

* * *

Karigan landed the kill point blow against Drent's neck, her chest heaving and sweat trickling into her eyes.

"Good, girl," said as he Arms Master stepped back, his head inclined in a slight bow. "Your mood at least, has improved greatly. It is reflected in your swordplay."

The Green Rider arched her eyebrow, reaching for a towel to wipe her face. She knew that in a round about way, this was the Arms Master's way of getting her to converse.

"Yes," she smiled, not saying much.

Drent gave her a sideways glance. "And you seemed to have acquired two new companions."

Karigan glanced to where Willis was attempting to 'train' with Alton in an effort to accompany her inconspicuously. "Yes."

"Damn it, girl, what is going on!?" Drent finally snapped.

Karigan laughed. "The King and I spoke," she said simply.

Drent nodded. "Ah. And you have reach an accord with the boy?"

The woman smiled, her eyes twinkling with the memory of their ride in Sacor Forest.

Drent chuckled. "Say no more, lass. I wish you lifetimes of happiness," the Sword Master sobered, "just don't think because you are going to be my Queen that I'll be going easy on you!"

Karigan shook her head. "I would never dream of it Arms Master." She bowed respectfully to her teacher, and left the practice ring. She had to get back to her rooms to change for the day's audiences.

Drent had to smile in amusement as her companions tried to slink off after her. To the untrained eye, the trio would arouse no suspicions, but to him, it was just funny. He was no good in court. Subterfuge and intrigue had never interested him. Honesty was at the point of the sword, as any prisoner would tell you. And Drent liked his swords.

* * *

Estora resisted the urge to grimace when she saw the Lord of Mirwell Province sliding her way through the crowds of courtiers. She knew that he was coming to mock her 'situation'. The gossip of the King and Karigan had made it through the noble ranks, though Coutre and Zachary's people attempted to stem the flow, their denial seemed to only encourage the whispers.

"My lady." He bowed low, his voice like silk, or so he thought.

"Lord Mirwell," Estora said coolly.

"I hope that the recent intrigues of court have not effected your spirits, my lady." Mirwell offered her a glass of wine from a nearby servant's tray.

Estora inclined her head, politely declining. She wanted to take nothing from this snake. "I am quite well, my lord. Court intrigues have no consequence to me, a humble woman."

Lord Timas narrowed his eyes. There was nothing more annoying to him that a woman who thought herself a wit. He spied the King's Green Rider weaving her way through the crowd, attended by Lord D'yer. She, no doubt, was on her way to advise the King while Captain Mapstone was out on a message errand. Or at least that is what one of his little spies had told him_. How convenient._ Lord Mirwell thought. He turned his attention back to Lady Estora.

"Yes, but even the most humble of women could be upset by another."

"Yes Lord Mirwell, women often upset each other. Though, I think, there is nothing worse than a Lady being upset by a man, even if he is a Lord."

Estora held Timas' gaze, forcing him to look away. Finally, he just bowed, weaving his way through the Court crowd. Estora's eyes narrowed. She would have to watch him, otherwise he could lay his lies in someone else's bed.

* * *

Boo Lord Mouse Boy!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9**

Thanks for all the fantastical reviews guys! Hope this keeps you interested and happy! I hope to hear from you soon, and happily this fic is almost at it's completion! Thanks to Sirius 7 for her help in beta and getting my writer's block cured!

* * *

Garth paused at the enterance to the Rider Common Room.

"Do you really think that a Rider would be the King's mistress?" One of the newer recruits asked.

"What's to stop her? From what some of the Light Horse say, Karigan's been extremely close with King Zachary since she first was Called," said another, who was only six months into his training.

Garth clenched his fist, about to charge into the room and throttle the batch of newbies.

"If I were you, I would shut up about Rider Sir G'ladheon."

Garth peered into the room, spying Fergal sitting up from his previously unseen position on the couch near the fire.

"Fergal..."

"Shut it Kern. I rode with Karigan. I know her. She would never do something like that. Secondly, the Light Horse is full of it, and you are an idiot to listen to them."

"But, how do you know?"

Fergal glanced at the female Rider, who was fingering her broach in nervousness. "When you ride with someone, and experience dangers like we did, you get a real sense of who they are. Karigan cares for Sacoridia, and would never do anything to harm it. IF the King were to want her, he would have to wed her first. And Karigan would not tear this nation apart for something so petty as a crown."

Garth nodded, his respect for the previously annoying young Rider growing immensely.

"Plus, when we had to shelter in that brothel, Karigan couldn't even bring herself to talk about where we were, or even be allowed to joke about it. She's a helluva Rider, and an awesome Sword, but that woman is a prude about sex if I ever saw one."

Garth smacked himself in the head, turning away from the Common Room with a groan.

* * *

Laren sat up straight beside her dying campfire, tears in her eyes. She caught her breath in the darkness, comforted by the familiar sound of Bluebird's whickering.

"Only a dream," she murmured, covering her eyes with her hand.

It had been years since she had this particular dream, and it always brought back bittersweet memories. Yet, recently, since Karigan and the King decided to pursue their relationship Laren's sleep had been disturbed by the same dream.

She knew that Karigan didn't think she understood, but the sad thing was, Laren did. She knew what it was to love above her station, and she knew precisely what it had cost her.

The morning sun broke pink across the sky, and Laren turned her face to it.

"Time to get moving, Blue," Laren spoke quietly, standing to break camp. Long practiced at it from years of message errands, it only took the Green Rider captain moments to be ready to continue her journey.

Mounting her horse, she turned towards the roadway leading to Corsa, her jaw hardened with memories. She knew exactly what loving a noble could bring. And she wanted to spare Karigan that heartbreak.Nudging Bluebird into a brisk trot, she prayed to the gods that she wouldn't be too late to prevent that from happening.

* * *

"_Yet...unlike men...Gods keep their own counsel."_

"How true," Zachary murmured, turning the page in his book of poetry. It was rare that the King got to have time to himself, and now, he was enjoying the height of the full moon, reading an old favorite. The astronomy tower was quiet, with only the rhythmic steps of his guard patrolling his sanctuary.

"Your Majesty."

Zachary sighed. He knew that his time to himself was limited, but seeing Aeryc's Scion of the Moon was most unwelcome. The only way he could think to described the usually stoic man was uncomfortable. That didn't bode well for the rest of his night.

"Is there something wrong?" the King asked.

"Majesty, we..." High Priest Aerstal hesitated, then began again. "We, it has been determined, er..."

"Please, just tell me, what could be bothering the Scion of Aeryc?"

Crying out, the Scion bowed to the King. "We have tried, Majesty, for many, many months. With each new moon, we attempt to make contact with the Gods, so that we might choose an auspicious day for your marriage to the Lady Estora. We have failed you. The Gods will not speak to us!" His voice was a pitiful wail.

Zachary blanched. He didn't have much faith in portents or signs, but had great respect for tradition. "Is this, unusual?"

Aerstal looked up at him, stricken. "My lord, the Gods speak to us, they indicate their wishes by the passage of the moon. For some time we have left the calendar of days out for Aeryc to make his sigil, to bless this union. Your marriage has had no such blessing."

The King was more relieved than he let on. Perhaps there was a reason Aeryc didn't want him to marry Estora. Perhaps, the Gods knew his path lay with Karigan. "Scion of Aeryc, High Priest Aerstal, I have need of you."

The Scion looked up at Zachary's commanding tone, confused. "My King?'

"I think I know why Aeryc refuses his blessing upon my marriage to Lady Estora. What I am to reveal to you, shall be never spoken to another outside your Order."

Aerstal rose to his feet, bowing at the waist. "You have my word, may Westrion take me."

"Estora and I are not in love, and have decided to dissolve our marriage contract. I am in love with Rider Sir G'ladheon. She has consented to be my bride," Zachary said in a rush, it felt good to tell someone.

If the priest had any reservations, he kept his true feelings to himself. "How can I assist you then, Sire?"

"I believe that Aeryc knows that my path doesn't lie with Estora, and has withheld his blessing for that reason. Do one thing for me, see if the god can find a day on which he would bless my wedding to Rider Sir G'ladheon. If he does, I know the path of my heart is the right one to choose."

The thought fully dawned on the Scion and he bowed again. "Yes, my King, I will do as you ask. Perhaps, you are right."

As he turned to go, Zachary called."Remember, you and your Order are sworn to silence."

"May the Gods themselves take us if any speak." The High Priest dipped low again, and left Zachary with the moon.

* * *

"What do you mean, gone?" Laren barked.

The servant in G'ladheon livery stepped back from the door. The appearance of the Green Rider Captain had provided a flurry of activity in the household, as many of the servants were fearful that something had happened to Karigan.

"Ma'am, if something has happened to the Lady, we need to know," Sevano stepped forward, dismissing the servant with a nod.

Laren covered her eyes. "Karigan is fine. I need to speak to Stevic," she was too tired to play with titles and courtesy.

Sevano surveyed the woman; she had circles beneath her eyes and looked as if she had spent many nights in uncomfortable conditions. "Clan Chief G'ladheon is on a merchant vessel. He is participating in Clan negotiations and will not be back for many weeks."

"Damn it all to the hells," Laren cursed.

"If it is an emergency," Sevano began.

"No emergency, I will write him a letter. I need his counsel. As soon as he returns to Corsa, give him this letter for me. It is of utmost importance. I must continue on to Rhovan, but will come back this way before I must return to Sacor City. I will expect a reply by then," Laren stood, her arms crossed, daring the Steward to gainsay her.

Sevano raised his brow. No wonder Stevic admired the Captain so, she was made from the same mettle as his daughter. "This way, please, ma'am."

Leading the captain into the library, where there was parchment for her letter and a desk at which to write, Sevano stood still for a moment, before turning away from her. He had said nothing when he had learned of the Captain's destination, but Rhovan brought back unpleasant memories for the G'ladheon family. He and Stevic had been friends since their days on the Golden Hunter, and Sevano had been the one to ferry letters back and forth between Kariny and her family. He had been the one to bring the news that Kariny's father had disowned her... the last letter ever written to Kariny in her father's hand.

* * *

It was a few days later when Karigan received an urgent summons to Zachary's study. The note was so hastily scribbled that she felt her grip on her saber hilt tighten in trepidation as she neared the familiar corridor.

Seeing the Weapons at the door, the Green Rider relaxed a bit. If there was anything life threatening occurring, they would be crowded into the study.

She tapped at the door lightly, before being yanked into the room by a joyous Zachary. He hugged her tightly, planting kisses along her jaw. Karigan struggled, sensing someone standing behind her.

"Zachary, what is..." Karigan stopped short, as she noticed the High Priest of the God Aeryc frowning at her.

"Tell her!" Zachary said, looking into his love's eyes, his smile growing wider.

"Are you mad?" She hissed beneath her breath. They were supposed to be keeping their relationship a secret, not involving the Priests, who she was sure were not going to sanction her marriage to the King.

"My Lady." The Scion bowed low, his face austere.

"Your Grace." Karigan inclined her head. She had little time for the Moon priests. It was nothing personal; until recent events she hadn't even believed in magic.

"Please, tell her." Zachary for all intents and purposes sounded like a child before a festival.

"I came to his Majesty several days ago, with the solemn news that the Gods had refused to bless his marriage to Lady Estora. They were refusing to name a wedding day. His Highness suggested that perhaps, it was because he was not intending to marry the Lady Estora. He asked us to look for a day to take you as wife." The Priest adjusted his robes, trying to look more severe.

"And?" Karigan asked with bated breath.

"After months of failure with the Lady Estora, we did not think to have an answer so soon, but it seems that you are truly blessed by the Gods." The Scion motioned to Zachary's desk, where a large calendar lay spread. A large crescent moon shape was burned into the parchment. "In two months time, on midnight at the height of the full moon you will be wed."

Karigan's jaw dropped. In two months time? Would Captain Mapstone return in time? What would the nobles do? What would her father do? She turned to Zachary, and smiled at the abundance of joy in his face. She grinned and was swept into his arms.

Perhaps, she should believe in other things than just magic.

* * *

_Much thanks to Sirius 7 for this Brilliant Bit. If you guys haven't read her fic, A Rider's Heritage...do so now. This is your only warning!_

Laren rode Bluebird down the unfamiliar streets of the Rhovan capitol city, and entered the Castle gates slowly, to assure all present that she posed no threat. It had been long indeed since any Green Rider had been sent to Rhovan, and Zachary had given her messages both for the Rhovan King and the Chief Archivist, respectfully requesting permission for her, Rider Captain Laren Mapstone, to examine the archive for those patents of nobility he so coveted. That much, at least, he had told her, saying that though it had been long, the Rhovan Royals should remember that there was no Rider rank higher than Captain, and hopefully understand the importance of this mission.

Handing her reins to a waiting stable boy, she quietly sought directions to the King's audience chamber and made her way there, appearing more confident than she was. The Captain was more than aware of the blatant stares aimed in her direction.

_An armed woman in Rhovan is even more rare than a Green Rider. An armed woman who is a Green Rider would be unheard of. I cannot believe that they think it _unnatural. Laren mused.

She had a moment of sympathy for Karigan, imagining her strong-willed Rider married into this society. _It would drive her insane. _Captain Mapstone concluded, looking at the veiled women of the court.

The brief mental image of Karigan getting enough of the stifling society and walloping the lot of these prigs brought a smile to the Captain's face.

Shortly before passing through the doors to the audience chamber, Laren saw a noble walking in her direction, his gaze focused on her. She paused, waiting for him. It would do no good to insult someone who may be of great importance in this Court simply because she wished this mission done.

"Captain Mapstone?" he asked as he neared her. "Rider Captain Laren Mapstone?"

"Yes, Lord…" Laren paused, as the noble had not yet revealed his own name. She turned to look at him more closely, and was startled to see a pair of eyes that looked strangely familiar to her.

"Keigan, Captain Mapstone," he replied quickly. "My name is Keigan Destry, but you are correct as to rank. Please, if you have a moment – now or later makes no difference – could you tell me of my niece, who also wears Rider Green? Could you tell me of Karigan?"

It was then that the Captain, shocked into silence by the noble's words, realized why she had known those eyes. She remembered quite vividly a look of betrayal in those same eyes when Karigan had discovered her destruction of Zachary's letters.

"Rider G'ladheon is your niece, Lord Destry? And you acknowledge her as such? I'd been informed that her mother was disowned."

A look of grief and anger flashed in those eyes, and the lord responded, slowly, "Though our father disowned Kariny, I did not. She was my sister, Captain, and I would never forsake her, even though her choice of husband would not have been my choice for her. And even here, songs are sung of what Kariny's daughter has done. I will never call her less than family."

A thought wound its way to the forefront of the Captain's mind. "Perhaps, Lord Destry, you may be able to aid me in accomplishing the task my King has set for me… and while you do, I could tell you of your niece."

"I would be honored, Captain." Destry's grin struck a chord within the Rider, and she found herself comforted by his presence. "And please," he continued, "call me Keigan."

* * *

Stevic G'ladheon cursed as he read the letter from Captain Mapstone. He had been on a ship owned by a fellow textile merchant for several weeks as they tried to renegotiate some clan trade agreements. This had kept him a stranger to current events... and messages. The Captain's letter was several weeks old, apparently having arrived just after he left. Her words were simple, and their meaning clear.

_I'm concerned that a Rider placed in my care might have grown close to our monarch. As you know, actions such as this could damage a lady's reputation, making any marriage negotiations founder. I could use your advice. Please come to Sacor City as soon as you are available._

_Captain Laren Mapstone_

He cursed. What in the five hells had Karigan gotten herself into this time? Could the girl never stay out of trouble? Not to mention, if she was somehow involved with the King, his marriage negotiations with the Coyle Clan would quickly sour. That marriage contract would not only greatly increase G'ladheon wealth; it also would open up many more trade opportunities in Rhovan."

Spying a second letter on his desk he ripped it open with more ferocity than necessary.

_Stevic,_

_I came to Corsa to deliver a message but found you not at home. I journey to Rhovan on the King's Business. I urge you to wait for me in Corsa until I return. Together we might be able to help our shared interest._

_Captain Mapstone_

Bellowing for Sevano, he tossed the letter back onto his desk.

* * *

"What?" Timas hissed as his valet cowered before him.

"The rumor has died, my lord."

"How? I gave you specific..."

"Timas!" Barrett barked.

"What?!"

"The King has stifled the rumor. It wasn't the servant's fault," Barrett said nonchalantly, plopping down into a chair, tossing his leg over the arm.

Timas paced. "This isn't possible! How can he be getting away with this?! One would think that Lord Coutre would have objected, or at least brought it to the Council!"

"The Lord is indulgent to his daughter, perhaps she objected to marrying a man in love with another?" Barrett asked dryly.

Lord Mirwell rolled his eyes. "Please. If Lord Coutre won't remember his duty to Sacoridia, I will. There is no way in the five hells that I will allow that bitch to be Queen."

Barrett had enough common sense to hide his alarm.

* * *

Lord Mouse-Boy is a baddd man! 


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

* * *

"So, gentlemen, if there is no further business," Castellen Sperren lifted his gavel to adjourn the meeting of the Council, when Lord Mirwell stood.

"Yes, Lord Mirwell?" King Zachary tried not to glare. For once, the Council had met and concluded their business in a short period of time. Zachary had been hoping to use that time to see Karigan, to speak with her. They had an engagement to break and a wedding to plan, after all.

"Esteemed Nobility, a matter has come to my attention that is most grievous. I would think it remiss in my duties as a Noble of this Kingdom if I was to ignore its presence," Timas adjusted his cloak, preening only slightly.

"What is this matter?" one of the Southern Lords asked.

Zachary rolled his eyes. He saw even more clearly why Karigan despised the boy.

Timas glanced at the King, and resisted grinning at his unaware, bored expression.

"I have become aware that the engagement between King Zachary and Lady Estora is a sham. He plans to wed the recently knighted, yet still of common blood, Rider Sir G'ladheon. All of this has proceeded with Lord Coutre's blessing even. Our King has betrayed his duties, my Lords!" Timas thundered, reveling in the chaos that followed his statement.

Zachary sat up, his eyes wide. He had thought that the worst Timas would do was spread rumors. He narrowed his eyes, rising to his feet. The Lord Mirwell sat back down, glancing at him with a satisfied expression. The King took a step, but was pulled back by the ever present Fastion.

"You can't throttle him, Highness, at least not here."

The look on Fastion's face must've been more severe than Zachary's for the Mouse-Lord looked away.

"Silence!" Castellen Sperren finally slammed down his gavel, effectively bringing an end to the din of the arguing Lords of Sacoridia.

"What is the meaning of this, your Highness?" One finally spoke, his face drawn and severe.

Zachary looked to Lord Coutre, who was clenching and unclenching his fists, looking at Timas. He would be of no help at this time. Lord D'yer also stayed silent, choosing to glare at the young Lord Mirwell.

"There is truth in what Lord Mirwell says," Zachary began slowly, holding his hand up to silence any objections. When Timas lifted his chin in defiance, the King shot him a withering glance. Zachary had played the game of politics and intrigue long before this boy was out of swaddling cloths. He still had tricks up his sleeve.

"You cannot marry a commoner!" Lord Harlow spat.

"Please, allow me to continue," Zachary's voice was calm and even, and the Lords that knew him well shot each other wary looks. Their monarch was slow to anger, but his temper was quick and deadly like a summer storm.

"While both Lady Estora and I entered into the marriage contract with noble intentions, we both realized that our marriage would not make either of us happy," Zachary paused as an elder noble snorted.

"Many of you are of the opinion that happiness doesn't matter in a marriage, but a life does. Both her Father and I agreed that Estora's personality would not benefit our great realm, and we wished no longer for her life to be in danger. "

"My daughter is a traditional Lady, she is delicate and not used to wild behavior. This Kingdom is growing ever wilder, and with the threat of Blackveil and its creatures, she is not the leader that could bring us to victory, nor would I want her to be," Lord Coutre spoke up, his voice sharp as steel. "Rider Sir G'ladheon has shown her ability to lead in the face of insurmountable obstacles. We have all heard, from her superior's mouth about all of her perilous journeys. Each time the situation has been dire, she has stepped up, no matter the consequence to her own life. In these dark times, Sacoridia needs a Warrior Queen, as in times of old."

Zachary nodded to Lord Coutre, his eyes warm in thanks.

"I have no quarrel with Rider Sir G'ladheon! She has saved our realm, numerous times, yet the fact remains she is a common merchant's daughter. She cannot marry the King. That is the law." Timas spoke smoothly, his posture nonchalant. "And even the King must uphold the law." His glance to Zachary was mocking.

"It is good that you know that all of us must uphold that law, at least Mirwell has learned something from it's past mistakes," Alton finally spoke, raising an eyebrow at Timas.

Lord Mirwell colored, and his eyes narrowed to slits.

"I have no wish to circumvent the laws that I must be an example of," Zachary hurriedly spoke, searching for his next words only to be interrupted.

"Take her as your mistress, wed the Lady, be done with it!" Lord Gregoire barked.

"Yes, Sire, why not just take her to bed? Keep her in Hillander province, and have your bastards there," Timas grinned.

Alton slammed his palms flat upon the Council table. "Watch your tongue Lord Mirwell. Your province's sins have not yet been forgiven." The threat was more than implied as Timas realized the usually invisible Black Shields were making themselves seen.

"Can I cut out his tongue, yet?" Fastion murmured beneath his breath to the King.

Zachary seated himself, willing his blood to drop below a boil. "Karigan would be upset at you for denying her the pleasure," he whispered over his shoulder.

"Highness, as much as we respect the Rider and all that she has done for our Kingdom, you cannot wed her," Lord Penburn stated respectfully.

Zachary nodded. "Even if Aeryc himself commands it?"

A couple of the older Lords, steeped in tradition and rites looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

Zachary relayed his visit with the Scion of Aeryc, and the command that the God had issued, his eyes upon Timas Mirwell the entire time.

"We cannot ignore this," one Lord whispered.

"This is nonsense, it is a matter of law," another objected.

"The Gods speak, and cannot be denied!"

"She is common!"

"She has done more for this country than any of you!"

As the cacophony of voices began to rise, Timas grinned in the chaos. There would be no way that Karigan would ever be Queen.

"There is one more thing that I need to tell the Council." Zachary's voice pierced the arguing.

Timas felt the grin fade from his face, his neck pricking in warning. This did not bode well for him.

"Rider Sir G'ladheon's mother was a noble from Rhovan. She was disowned from her family for marrying beneath her station." The King was embellishing, the subject of Kariny's nobility was still unknown to him.

The Lords looked from one to another before Lord Harlow stood. "We find ourselves at a difficult crossroads, Majesty. Never before in Sacoridian history has a council been faced with such a situation. So, we must venture into uncharted waters. You might take affront to the following, Majesty, but our words have helped you keep peace, so heed them now."

He took a breath, looking to Lord Gregoire. The elderly nobleman stood. "You may marry the Rider, Highness given these conditions. One, you must provide patents of nobility for the Rider. Second, her Rhovan family must be in attendance upon the ceremony. If these conditions are not met, the marriage will not be recognized by Sacoridia, and your children will be bastardized, never to rule," Gregoire paused and Lord Mirwell stood, adding his voice "third, if you do not marry a woman of suitable rank and provide the Kingdom with heirs, we will have to find another who can."

Zachary fought to keep his jaw from dropping. "You will depose your rightful King?"

Lord Gregoire looked uncomfortable and he glared at Lord Mirwell who bore a satisfied smirk. "We do not want the debacle that followed King Agates' reign to follow your death. Our land could not survive another civil war."

Zachary stood, and forcibly made himself stay away from Timas' side of the table. "I have already dispatched a Green Rider to Rhovan to seek the proof of Rider Sir G'ladheon's nobility. I will meet your condition's and Aeryc's in two month's time. We will not speak of this again, until the time draws nigh."

His eyes swept the assembled Lords and with a final glare to Timas, he strode from the room, his Weapon's following in his wake.

"Well, at least you don't have to hide anymore," Fastion murmured.

* * *

"By that time Kariny had garnered such a reputation that none of the bullies would even look at me!" Keigan laughed, pouring Captain Mapstone another glass of Rhovan brandy.

Laren laughed. "I see now where Karigan gets her wild streak."

Keigan's eyes sparkled. "Our ancestors have always been known for their more fiery side." He stood, walking over to his study shelf and retrieving a coffer.

"I wish for you to take this back with you to Karigan," Keigan offered her the coffer.

"What is it?" Laren asked respectfully.

"It is an item passed down to every Lady of our family. Kariny would've given it to Karigan if my father hadn't disowned her," Keigan glanced down at his hands, his eyes far away in a distant memory.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Captain Mapstone said quietly, touching his hand gently.

Keigan grasped it tightly, looking into Laren's eyes. "Thank you," he whispered.

Laren felt shivers break across her skin, and she looked away, feeling shy.

The Rhovan Lord cleared his throat and dropped her hand. "I feel it right that Karigan should have it."

Captain Mapstone nodded and placed the coffer beside her feet. "Is there a key?"

Keigan shook his head. "This requires something other than a key."

"Then how..."

"The story goes that it can only be opened by magic," Keigan's eyes sparkled.

"And when it gets to the person it's destined for, then it will open?" Laren smiled in return.

"That is how the story goes..."

They looked at each other, feeling the pull of attraction, before looking away awkwardly.

"When will your Father give his decision?"

At this, Keigan frowned. "He will not speak to me of the matter, only that he is still considering the King's words."

Laren's brow furrowed. "Perhaps..."she mused. The idea came to her suddenly. "Tell him that Karigan is fulfilling her mother's destiny!"

"What do you mean?"

"Your father obviously wanted the best for Kariny. Yet, she chose to marry Stevic. Karigan is getting the opportunity to be the Queen of Sacoridia. She is fulfilling the destiny that her Grandfather wished for her Mother!"

Keigan chewed on his cheek, a habit that over the course of the week Laren had begun to find endearing. "I think that you may have a point. Father has always been very concerned that our bloodlines should remain true to our noble ancestors. He made us spend hours memorizing our genealogy..."the Lord snapped his fingers. "You have it Captain! Karigan is fulfilling destiny! Wait till I tell..." at that he strode out of the room, leaving a confused Rider Captain in his wake.

* * *

"I'll kill him!" Karigan growled. Her hand was on her sword hilt and she looked ready to charge from the room.

"You can't," Zachary said, his hands over his eyes.

"Watch me!" Karigan turned on her heel, heading for the door, only to be hampered by Willis.

"Respectfully Lady, he is right."

"Out of my way! You're supposed to be on my side!" Karigan protested.

"He is," Estora said calmly from her seat. She handed her father a cup of tea.

"Exactly how is he helping me by standing in my way?!" Karigan demanded.

Lord Coutre glanced at Estora wondering how she could be so calm with the raging Rider in the room.

"Because, if you were to engage Lord Mirwell in a duel, you might be killed," Estora responded sensibly.

Karigan snorted. "Unlikely, have you ever seen Timas with a sword?"

Zachary glanced her way, a wry smile on his face. "I have no doubt that you could best him, love, but the complications of a duel could be...problematic."

Karigan huffed and resumed her pacing. "Is there anyway I could fight him?"

"You could challenge him to a wager fight," Willis spoke up.

The Green Rider perked up. "A what?"

"A wager fight. Offer him money to join you in a bout..."

"Willis!" Zachary barked. The Black shield had the decency to look chagrined.

"We'll talk later. I knew there was a reason I liked you!" Karigan mock whispered.

Lady Estora cleared her throat. "Onto a more pleasant subject. Your upcoming wedding!"

Karigan looked like a deer caught in headlights. She glanced at Zachary, helpless. He just smiled at her.

"Blue, or a lighter shade of blue for the attendants' garb?" Estora held forth swatches of cloth eliciting another groan from the Green Rider.

* * *

Laren glanced down at the papers in her hands. She could not believe that it had taken her less than two weeks to obtain the patents. Looking up into Lord Keigan's eyes, she wished it had taken longer.

"We will be at the ceremony at the appointed date," Keigan spoke softly, his eyes searching her expression.

Captain Mapstone nodded, rolling the patents up and stowing them in their protective leather pouch. "I'm glad that Rider Yates was able to deliver the message here so quickly," she finally spoke.

"I will be sorry to see you go." Keigan drew closer, startling the Captain.

"You, you will?" Laren asked. She felt as if she was a young lieutenant again.

"Yes, but I will be in Sacor City in less than a months time, and look forward to seeing you then," Keigan brushed his fingers against Laren's suddenly rosy cheeks.

Suddenly unsure of what to say, Laren turned and mounted up onto Bluebird. Turning her horse around she waved to the smiling Rhovan Lord, before digging her heels into Blue's side and darting down the roadway.

* * *

"What is it, Barrett?" Timas ordered, standing stiffly while his tailor fitted him for yet another expensive garment.

"You've been challenged, sir... and there appears to be a large amount of gold wagered on the outcome," Barrett said, summarizing the letter in his hand.

Greed sparked in the Lordling's eyes.

"A wager? From whom?"

"An unknown person, who wishes to remain so. The challenge is in the form of a sparring session."

Timas winced. His last session of swordplay had been in Selium and

that hadn't been a success. "Well, I do have a busy schedule, and don't think that it would be worth..."

"The prize is four bags of gold if you win, with an incentive of a bag of silver just for showing up," Barrett raised his eyes from the parchment, seeing his Lord and friend's eyes glaze over with greed as he had known they would. Looking over the message again, Barrett did not notice any mention of what his Lord would pay should he lose or forfeit

"That is quite a lot of money," the tailor murmured.

"Who asked you?" Timas snapped, shoving the man away from him. He marched toward his steward, snatching the parchment. It was nondescript with no identifying sigil of any kind.

The last line of the writ caused him to smile. "You may choose to battle either a man or a woman; your answer must be given with your acceptance."

Timas laughed. "A woman, of course!"

Barrett frowned, as he watched his childhood friend scrawl a reply. Money had clouded his judgment, which wasn't that good to begin with. Sighing, he took the message and summoned a Green Foot.

* * *

Laren awoke with a start, and stifled her sobs. She listened carefully for any sounds that she had woken any of the other patrons of the Inn. Grateful for small favors, she rose off of her bed to seek the familiar comfort of Bluebird.

"I dreamt again," she whispered against his neck once she reached the stables. The horse whickered in comfort. Laren laid against Bluebird's neck, inhaling his scent. It was always the same dream for her. She waited in the castle gardens. The night was ripe for lovers, they were finally going to run away and be together. The Lord she had fallen in love with finally showed. But only to offer his rejections.

Laren closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry. She had, apparently been a good enough lover, but wasn't good enough to marry. That night she had sealed her heart and thrown everything she was into the Rider Corps. It was only with the stirrings of Karigan and Zachary's romance had the painful memories surfaced. It made her question everything.

Laren felt the weight of the message satchel on her hip and she pondered the patents she carried. If she was a younger woman, she would be filled with a chorus of 'unfair' and feel cheated out of her own romance. There was no one to swoop in with a magical cure to her problem. Now, she just felt bitter. There was a way the world worked. The nobles married nobles, the Riders married other commoners. Even Alton, a Lord and Rider would not marry a common girl, there would be a girl with bloodlines for him.

Who was Karigan to disrupt that order?

The Captain twined her fingers in her gelding's mane. Was she right to feel this way? To feel jealous and hateful, yet so unsure? What should she do? She had forced herself to believe that the world was the way it was, and no one could change it. Had she been wrong all this time?

Someone coughed in the early morning twilight, and Laren wiped her face free of tears. She had no time to consider this now. They had to move on to Corsa.

* * *

The day dawned bright and clear and Timas couldn't help the slight spring in his step as he marched toward the practice fields.

He had never been in this part of the castle grounds, seeing mundane train was not his idea of fun. It was bad enough he was subjected to it at the hand of the common Arms Master Rendle at Selium.

The thought of the gold and silver that he would undoubtedly be pocketing at the end of the bout had him almost maniacal with glee.

There was a small crowd around the sparring arena, and quite a few figures caused Timas' step to slow.

"Are those Weapons?" He murmured to Barrett.

The Steward rolled his eyes. Leave it to Timas to wait until now before thinking of the possibilities of who he would be fighting. The fact that Weapons could be women hadn't even crossed his mind. "Yes, and the King is here as well," he whispered back, stifling a chuckle as Timas seemed to freeze.

_What would the King be doing here?_ Timas could not help thinking. _Just who exactly issued this wager?_ He squared his shoulders and schooled his features into a smile. His smile, far from being pleasant, bordered on aristocratic snobbery.

The small crowd, consisting mostly of the King, his Weapons, Arms Master Drent, and a few trainees, parted to allow him access to the ring.

His opponent, standing with her back to him, was clad in a simple pair of work pants and a tunic. Timas breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't be fighting a Weapon. He couldn't discern who she was, as her hair was in a simple braid wound in a bun. She had a fine form, he couldn't help but admire the curve of her buttocks. Perhaps he could 'comfort' her after he won the bout?

Timas grinned at this thought, swinging his cloak off in a showy manner, causing more than a few eyes to roll in irritation.

"Highness," he said as he bowed to King Zachary.

"Lord Timas," Zachary nodded, his hands gripping the wood of the fence tightly.

"I did not think you were a wagering man," the Lord began nonchalantly, rolling up his overly laced sleeves.

Zachary bit the inside of his lip to keep from chuckling. "Call it boredom," he replied in the driest voice possible.

Timas turned, surveying his opponent. She had not turned to face him, and instead seemed to be conversing quietly with Drent.

"My silver? I arrived, after all," he imperiously demanded. The girl nodded her head once in Drent's direction and the Arms Master reached into his tunic, tossing a bag towards Timas with a mumble.

It landed at his feet, and he motioned for Barrett to come pick it up. The Steward did so, pausing as he stood. "Maybe you should rethink this, sir?" he whispered

"Why?" Timas hissed.

"What woman do you know that **Drent** would spend this long talking to?" Barrett motioned toward the Arms Master and the unknown fighter.

"You are embarrassing me Barrett," Timas gave his friend a hard glance.

"Sir," Barrett snapped back in a bow, leaving the sparring ring. If Lord Mirwell wanted his hindquarters handed to him, he was not about to stop him.

"Are we ready to begin yet? I do have other things to do." Timas yawned, unsheathing his blade from its scabbard.

His opponent turned, a wry smile on her face. "Why yes, Timas, we are," Karigan purred, drawing her sword, the black ribbon around the base of the blade clear for all to see.

Timas' face paled and he fought the urge to stammer. "G'ladheon," he ground out, not trusting his voice to say anything else in the presence of the King. One did not curse at the next Queen of Sacoridia, at least, not in the presence of her future husband.

"Mouse Lord," Karigan bowed sarcastically, rising to settle into an easy sparring pose. "Ready?" she asked, unable to restrain the glee in her voice.

Barrett almost wanted to laugh. Almost. He had warned Timas, and the warning had gone unheeded. The only thought that he didn't think his friend had considered was that if he wounded her, the Weapons would string him up on the spot. Then again, judging by the green sheen that the Lord had acquired, he might have.

Timas looked from the grim Weapons, to the fighting-to-be-serious King, to Karigan and her black banded blade. He would not fight her. He could not. Timas knew without a doubt that no matter how hard he could try he would not best Karigan G'ladheon, swordmaster. It was already well known in the castle that Drent called her the best student he had ever trained.

"I must withdraw, lady." The honorific stuck in his throat, and he knew without a doubt that his face was red.

"Why?" Karigan leaned back, settling at a 'resting' position with her sword. Even then, she could be deadly.

"To spar with you, as my future Queen, would be disrespectful." Timas inclined his head slightly.

Karigan arched her brow and barked a laugh. "Come now, Timas, don't try that with me. You've been spending most of your time making sure that the wedding doesn't happen. I figured you would jump at the chance to physically humiliate and degrade me rather than verbally as you have been doing."

Somewhere behind him, someone was choking from withheld laughter. Lord Mirwell had a feeling that it was the King. Anger lanced through him and ground his teeth in the effort to not snap in anger. "I respectfully decline."

Karigan shrugged. "Don't be coy Mouse-Lord, you don't respect anything between you and I, at least be honest."

"It is easy to be 'honest' and 'open', lady, when you are standing in the midst of Weapons, with your lover, the King, watching your every move."

The coughing died down, and a chilling silence filled the air. Barrett glanced around him, noting that the Weapons in attendance had become stiff, their hands hovering dangerously close to their sheathed blades. The King's expression was inscrutable and therefore dangerous.

Karigan knew that she should be angry; instead, seeing the proud Lord of Mirwell province struggle to rein in his temper was strangely satisfying. "I did not invite them. I would not need them to prove that I can best you in every way possible, Timas. They can be dismissed and we can have it out like we should have, so long ago. Though," Karigan paused, a saucy smirk on her face, "if I recall correctly, we already have and I beat you soundly."

Timas felt his temple begin to twitch in an effort to hold his temper. Turning on his heel he strode purposefully with long angry strides back into the castle. His servant and Steward trailed after him, several yards behind.

"Darn," Karigan pouted, scuffing her boot in the dirt. "I was really looking forward to this."

* * *

Captain Laren Mapstone surveyed the flurry of activity in the courtyard around her. It seemed like the Clan Chief was in the midst of preparing for a journey. She snagged a liveried servant as he strode by, his arms overflowing with garments. Now she knew where Karigan got her impatient streak from.

"Tell Chief G'ladheon that Captain Mapstone is here to see him," she barked. The occupants in the room next to her at the inn had been up most of the night, and she hadn't slept well.

"Ma'am," the servant gulped, hurrying into the house.

Laren waited several minutes, stroking Bluebird's nose. Finally the merchant himself strode into the courtyard, his face a hard mask.

"Captain," he greeted stiffly.

"Chief G'ladheon," Laren bowed out of respect.

"I am preparing to journey to Sacor City to see my daughter," he said formally, informing her that no one knew of the real reason for his visit.

"I thought you were going to wait." Laren couldn't help the irritation that clouded her voice.

"It has been three weeks, Captain, my daughter's virtue is at stake," Stevic's eyes narrowed.

Laren laughed at the mental image of anyone trying to take Karigan's 'virtue'. Any attacker would likely find himself with more than he'd bargained for. Few seducers would expect to face cold steel. Fixing her attention on Stevic, she could do no more than placate the concerned Father.

"Fortune has smiled then, my lord, because I am journeying there today. I would be happy to accompany you," Laren smiled. Perhaps between her and the Clan Chief this debacle was still salvageable. She sobered a moment, thinking of the documents she carried in her saddle bag. Only the thought of Zachary's anger had stayed her hand. She could not betray him a second time. Briefly the image of Drent's disapproving stare lodged in her mind. Shivering, she handed Bluebird's reins to a stable hand and followed Stevic into the house.

Jealousy, it seemed was not confined to the young.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

_Credit to Sirius7 for this bit of Karigan's adventure to Selium. Basically all the talented bits of this story are hers. I'm just a bystander._

* * *

"Zachary, it would be an easy ride, and these few are special to me. I wish to deliver them myself." The look on her face was resolute, and the King knew well that she would fight any attempt he made to cage her. Regardless, though he would let her go, she would not go alone. "Away from the temptation do some permanent damage to that troublesome Mouse-Lord."

"Not alone. You will take Weapons with you." Seeing her about to object, he continued on.

"Karigan, I've come too close to losing you too many times already. I do not wish to leave anything to chance. Do you not understand yet, beloved? I cannot do this without you, and will do everything in my power to make sure you come back to me safely – even from this 'easy ride.' You cannot sway me on this."

She smiled at him, and he had to resist the urge to do something entirely inappropriate, considering they were not yet wed. "I wasn't planning to, Zachary; I merely wished to suggest that accompanying Weapon or Weapons wear something other than black. After all, a Rider can be a rare enough sight in certain parts of the country. A Rider accompanied by Weapons would be certain to gain a great deal of attention. Two 'Riders' and one Weapon or 'former soldier' would be much easier to explain."

"Fastion will be one of them. I could not trust you so easily to any other. I'm not certain how well he would take to green, however."

Karigan chuckled, and then paused for a moment before rising from her own chair to go over to him. She kissed him sweetly and smiled, enjoying the ability to do so without feeling as though she was doing something wrong. Zachary slid a hand into her hair and deepened the kiss so that when they finally parted, both were short of breath.

"We can keep Fastion in his black, and Willis is young enough and not widely known as a Weapon; he'll do well in green. I'll think of something to explain Fastion in his usual attire."

Holding her close, Zachary rested his chin on top of her head. Then, bending down a little, he whispered in her ear. "Come back to me, Karigan."

She ran gentle fingers over the face before her. "I always do, love. No matter the odds, I **always** come back."

_

* * *

Several days later, Selium_

The ride had passed uneventfully, something for which Karigan had been thanking the gods continuously. Now that they were here, she'd change her prayers to hope for an equally uneventful ride home… to Zachary. Meanwhile, she had people to see and messages to deliver.

Heading up Guardian Avenue and to the front steps of Selium's administration building, Karigan, Fastion and Willis entrusted their mounts to a stable hand and continued through the great double doors, across the rotunda, at the clerk's desk, Karigan asked after the Golden Guardian, Lord Fiori, and was told that – unlike the last time she had come with a message – he was in town, though not currently in his office, and he was to be back later in the day. Karigan thanked the clerk, and she and her shadows left the building.

Without so much as a second thought, she headed to the athletic field, hoping to catch Master Rendle in the midst of a class. "If Master Rendle asks me to help him demonstrate anything, gentlemen… don't stop him. I've been looking forward to a rematch."

The statement managed to coax a small smile from Willis, still not comfortable in green, and a wink from Fastion, who'd been her friend long before he'd become her bodyguard.

As Karigan had hoped, the Arms Master was in the midst of the class, a group of younger students, all of whom were clutching their wooden practice swords nervously. He spied her approach, and nodded in her direction, completing his lecture.

"You may pair off then, and practice the foot work. I do not, however, wish to hear any clacking of swords. They are for your hands only, to teach you how to hold your blades while you move your feet."

The students nodded, and moved off, allowing Karigan to approach her instructor.

"Arms Master," she greeted.

"Rider Sir G'ladheon," Rendle swept a bow that from any other man would be considered mocking.

"You are on an errand, I suppose?"

Karigan laughed. "I am, but I had hoped for a rematch with you while I was here."

The Arms Master grinned. "I would be honored, Sir."

The Green Rider bowed respectfully, unbuckling her saber from her belt and handing it to Willis for safe keeping. She picked up a wooden blade, testing its heft in her hand. Once satisfied, she faced her former teacher, who had his practice sword at ready.

"Begin," Rendle growled, launching into a furious attack.

The students who had been pretending to practice their footwork diligently, lost all pretense when they saw the bout begin in earnest. Many of them in their first year at Selium had only heard of such swordplay in stories. When it circulated who that woman fighting their instructor most ardently was, the famous Green Rider, Sir Karigan G'ladheon, their whispers increased. The students who came from Sacor City knew of the rumors, that she was poised to become Queen. Seeing her fight, many felt pride fill their hearts to know such a Queen would be protecting them.

"Can we bet on the outcome?" Willis murmured to Fastion, his eyes never leaving his Mistress.

Fastion winced as Karigan landed a blow on the Arms Master's shoulder, though he spun away before she could land the 'kill' point. "There is no reason, we both would be wagering the same," he replied, a wry smile on his face.

Karigan narrowed her eyes. Rendle's footwork was solid, yet constant flowery, unnecessary movement of his arms and sword were causing her to lose focus. His style reflected that of the Raven Mask, pretentious. The Green Rider would've chuckled if she was standing on the sidelines, for this method was not one usually employed by the Arms Master. He was deliberately using this style because he knew she was not accustomed to it. He was ever the teacher. And, fortunately for her, she was an excellent student in the sword. Relaxing her stance, she made it appear that she was tired, and getting sloppy. She stumbled once or twice, her sword deflecting Rendle's blows. When at last, he straightened and began to attack her in earnest did she thrust forward, taking advantage of his overextended stance to place her sword beneath his neck, her chest heaving with effort.

With a smile, Rendle yielded, saluting his honorable opponent and former student.

"Excellent work, Karigan. Drent finally saw sense, then, and trained you at the level your skill demanded?"

Karigan said nothing, instead only smiling as she reached Willis, reclaimed her swordbelt, and pulled the blade free of its sheath just enough to show an unmistakable black satin band. She watched with silent amusement as Rendle's smile became a laugh.

"I knew it. I knew you could do it. Well done, Swordmaster."

Bout complete, Karigan reached for her message satchel and pulled from it two letters, addressed to her former teacher. "Master Rendle, you'll find there are two messages here. This one," she offered the first to him, "is from Master Drent, and may be read whenever you please. The second," she said, offering that, as well, "is best read… perhaps an hour from now, as it's probably circumspect to inform Estral and the Guardian first."

With a last smile and a nod of great respect, she left the practice field, Fastion and Willis falling in beside her in a manner that she knew Rendle would find familiar – and unusual in a Rider – were he looking.

Karigan's next stop was the Golden Guardian's residence, in hopes of seeing Estral. Biersly once again greeted her at the door and ushered her in, giving a wary glance to the two men following.

"Good afternoon, Biersly."

"Rider Sir G'ladheon. Lord Fiori has just returned and is in the sitting room with Lady Estral. They are expecting you. Do you wish me to show you in?"

"No, Biersly, thank you. I know the way." Kari noted with some amusement the look Biersly was giving her companions. Fastion would have been intimidating even were he not in black, and Willis, despite the green, had an unmistakably military air about him.

_Nearly everyone else believes the story that Willis is a Rider in training and Fastion – when seen – is visiting family and simply traveling the same way. Yet, I should have known better than to try it here for long. Thankfully, the time's almost come when I won't have to worry about the cover story anymore. _Karigan thought.

Estral and her father sat comfortably near a warm fire, and greeted Karigan and her companions with grace and enthusiasm that came naturally to both of them, Estral coming in even closer to share a hug with her greatest friend, and whisper that the clerk had informed them of the Rider's presence.

"Karigan, what brings you here?"

"A request from the King for you, Estral, and a wedding invitation for your father."

Estral, looking slightly mystified, took her letter from Karigan, a letter that Karigan could have told her had been written in the King's own hand…but she did not open it immediately.

"Karigan," she said, "is everything all right with you? You seem different than you were when we last met… happier.'

"That's because I am, Estral. You'll see why soon. In fact, you, your much esteemed father, and Arms Master Rendle are among the first people to know** why**. Truly, at some point, Master Rendle is likely to make his way here, wanting a bit more of an explanation than that letter would give him."

_Karigan's eyes are fairly dancing with joy, but it's obvious I'm not going to glean any secrets from her. The letter, then, is my only option. My father has already opened his, and rarely have I seen him look so shocked. _Estral thought, her eyes intent on her father and friend.

"But, what of Lady Estora?" Lord Fiori asked, his expression dumb founded.

Karigan answered, quietly, "She had no wish to continue being a target for everyone who wished to distract the King, and she does not love him. She believes he deserves someone who does."

_Lady Estora isn't marrying the King? But then, who…?_ Prompted by an unlikely thought, Estral opened her letter, which she found was indeed a personal request from the King… to sing at his wedding. Knowing that he couldn't be speaking of a wedding to Estora, she continued to read.

_Lady Estral, _

_Knowing the friendship you share with my beloved, and being aware, also, that she is likely to insist upon delivering this missive herself…_

Suddenly, Estral knew the reason for Karigan's joy. A look and a quick nod from her friend confirmed it. "Kari, I'm so happy for you."

A loud knock at the door caught everyone's attention, and Kari, with a chuckle, told her, "You might want to tell Biersly to let Master Rendle in. I imagine he has a question or two."

* * *

The day was bright and only slightly cool, a perfect day for traveling.

"Fall will be here soon," Fastion remarked to Karigan as their horses trotted comfortably next to each other.

"It will be a beautiful autumn," Karigan murmured, her thoughts elsewhere.

"Are you all right?" her friend and Weapon asked. His eyes checked the road, though Willis had ridden ahead to scout for any possible dangers, however unlikely.

"Fastion," Karigan hesitated. Watching Estral during her visit had brought fears to her mind. Her friend was proving a capable apprentice to the mantle of the Golden Guardian, and Karigan wondered if she would be able to shoulder her own future responsibilities so well. "Will I make a good Queen?"

The question startled the Weapon, who never would've considered the Green Rider to have such doubts. "Kari?"

Karigan sighed, blowing a piece of hair from her eyes. "It's just...I'm not exactly Queen material. I know nothing of protocol, besides common courtesies. I am not exactly versed in 'womanly arts'. I know how to ride, I know how to handle a sword, I know how to manage accounts and bartering...and I really have no experience with children." The last bit of the sentence was said in a whisper.

Fastion chuckled, causing Karigan to snap her head up, her cheeks coloring in a temper. Before she could let a tirade escape that would no doubt include multiple wharf curses, Fastion held up his hand.

"I laugh, my Lady, not because I find your statement funny, but because everything you mentioned is precisely why you will make an excellent Queen."

At his Lady's questioning look, he continued. "You will treat everyone with fairness, not based solely on their birthright. You understand the common people, and your abilities in war-craft will be an asset to our King in the coming times of hardship. You can manage a household and I have never seen a woman negotiate like you. A quality that is essential for a Queen, for you will be doing nothing but that with the Council and visiting dignitaries. As to womanly arts, there are plenty of mindless daughters of various noblemen capable of gracing our castle with tapestries. You will be assisting our King in running a country; I'm sure needle craft will come secondary. And, as to the last...Karigan, I have no doubt that you will make a wonderful mother."

Karigan looked at her friend and guardian, tears shining in her eyes. "Thank you."

The Weapon cleared his throat, emotions making his throat constrict. He nodded in reply, spurring his mount to a faster pace.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

As usual, much thanks to Sirius for the Beta and suggestions!! Also thanks to all the Reviewers!! You guys feed my muses!

* * *

When at last the Weapon and future Queen arrived in Sacor City they were greeted by a Green Foot. "Captain Mapstone has returned and would like to see you," the child bowed low.

The Green Rider growled. She was hoping to see Zachary first.

"I'll go aprise the King of our return. It will give you a chance to change as well." Fastion mentioned.

She nodded and set off for the Rider Wing, Willis in tow.

Karigan was surprised - to say the least - when she entered Captain Mapstone's office to see her father sitting comfortably before her superior. Before she could say a word though, Stevic was on his feet. He didn't even notice Lord Coutre entering after her.

"Are you mad?!" he asked, his eyes wide with concern.

"Father," Karigan replied dryly. She gave Captain Mapstone the barest of nods. She smelled a rat.

"Karigan, do you have any idea what you are doing? Do you realize how your reputation could be ruined?" Stevic had his daughter by the shoulders, shaking her.

A black clad figure bolted from the shadows, ripping the merchant from his child. Stevic blinked as he realized there was a sword point at his throat.

"Willis, I appreciate your protectiveness, but I would be more appreciative if you would avoid skewering my father." Karigan commented, placing her hand on the Weapon's shoulder.

Willis nodded, stepping away to sheath his blade. He stood next to Karigan, glowering at the merchant.

The Lord Govenor watched the scene with wide eyes, surprised at the level of vehemence in Karigan's father. One would think that he would be glad to have his daughter involved with the King.

Stevic touched his hand to his throat, and was relieved to see no blood. "Your Weapon?" he croaked.

Karigan nodded.

"Wonderful," Stevic muttered, pacing the floor.

Captain Mapstone surveyed the scene, a scowl on her face. "Why would you have a Weapon?" she asked. She, of course, knew the answer to the question. She had been around Weapons her entire life, but perhaps she could get Karigan to give her and her father an honest answer about what was going on. She felt Willis' eyes on her and she was startled with a sudden thought. _The Weapons no longer trust me._The implications made the Captain's mind whirl with intrigue. Her mind briefly flickered back to her mission and Zachary's words before she left. _'__I had thought you would trust me__.' _She trusted her King, but she was afraid the man in him had made a mistake. She worried that this whole situation would bring about a civil war, and if she admitted it, she was jealous of Karigan and Zachary.

Willis' eyes narrowed at the Captain. Drent had told him to watch her that she was set against the King and Rider. He didn't realize how stubborn the Captain would be.

Karigan sighed. She knew exactly what the Captain's tone implied. "For my protection," she stated evenly, folding her arms across her chest.

"There is only one reason why you would need a Weapon," Laren continued.

Stevic's face grew even redder. "Please tell me you have not consented to be his mistress,"

Willis took a step forward, only to be pulled back by Karigan. She shook her head at him. "I will handle this," she whispered.

"Father," Karigan began slowly, her patience slowly evaporating, "I am not a child. What exactly I decide to do with my body and with whom is my own business."

Stevic sputtered, his face changing shades, and sweat breaking out on his brow.

"That being said, I am not the King's mistress."

Laren's eyes narrowed. Some time between the Captain's departure for Rhovanny and her return to Sacor City, Karigan's confidence had grown. She was acting like...a Queen. Laren was puzzled. Yate's message had only contained a single sentence from Zachary. "_Karigan's family must be in attendance at the wedding, on the next full moon at midnight. It is imperative." _Before she could ask a question Stevic stood.

"Thank the Gods. You'll stop this foolishness, come home to Corsa and marry Master Bramer Coyle."

"Foolishness?" Karigan asked, dumbfounded. How could this man claim to know her and love her? She thought back to their long arguments over her answering the Rider Call, how he had assumed that she would get over the 'phase' as he had called it.

"Yes, what else could you call all of this?" Stevic gestured wildly.

Willis glanced at his mistress, fighting his inclination to step back. She was radiating anger. Her face and fists were tight, and he could almost hear her teeth grinding.

"This is not foolishness. And I have had enough of you, of both of you," her glare took in Captain Mapstone as well. "You both have gone too far. Now, you cannot do anything."

"What are you talking about?" Laren slowly stood, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. What had her children done?

"Zachary has broken his engagement with Estora. Our own announcement shall be soon, we are to be married. Even the Council of Lords knows! And, if their begrudging approval wasn't enough for the both of you, chew on this; a moon priest approached Zachary. After months of unsuccessful forecasting for Estora and Zachary's marriage date, Aeryc himself gave the date for our marriage with blessings! If the Gods themselves have no objections, it would be best for you both to get used to the idea...quickly," she stated icily, her eyes daring them to argue. Turning on her heel, she held her head high as she marched out of the office.

"What she says is the truth." Lord Coutre spoke up, the slack jawed expressions on the occupants' faces making him want to chuckle. He composed himself instead.

"She loves him," Coutre continued, as Stevic stared at Karigan's retreating back.

Captain Mapstone looked like a fish, her mouth opening and closing at the revelation. She had thought that the person to be most upset by this turn of events would be the Lord Governor. Had she been wrong, all this time? She leaned back in her chair, watching the two men. They had given her no further thought.

Stevic peered at Lord Coutre, his look questioning.

"I followed Rider **Sir** G'ladheon to see if the Captain had brought back a letter from Corsa for me," he said by way of explanation.

"How can you, a lord, be in favor of this?" Stevic asked, ignoring the last of his statement.

Coutre sighed. "I never met my wife until the day we wed. Over time, we grew to care for one another. I have never known anything but her friendship and love. But, we were not each other's choice. When you see your child fall in love, you cannot force them down your path."

Stevic knew that Coutre was speaking of his own situation.

"Would you condemn your daughter to live without love? To let her live knowing that she had a love that was complete, true, and you denied that to her?" Lord Coutre continued.

Kariny's face flashed in Stevic's mind, and he felt sickened. To have known her, and allowed her to get back upon that ship to Rhovan, to never see her again. Or worse, see her marry another, and not being able to escape it? Stevic felt sick. He didn't know how Karigan had stood it, knowing that she loved the King, but would have to watch him wed another.

"I am of common blood, Lord Coutre, but my wife was not. She gave up everything for me, and I've spent each day since then trying to be worthy of that sacrifice. Some days I do better than others," Stevic quietly admitted, ashamed.

Lord Coutre placed a comforting hand on the merchant's shoulder. "We would not be parents, or men, if we did not fail in our duties. I too, failed my daughter. I ignored her love, believing in the superiority of the nobility. For her, it was too late. She lost her opportunity to be with the one she loved. Stupidly, I forced her into this betrothal, believing it was in her best interests, at the expense of our monarch's happiness. I was wrong. I believe though, that we can both come to a favorable situation."

Stevic looked up, intrigued. He knew a bartering tone when he heard one. "Yes?"

"Tell me about Master Bramer Coyle," Lord Coutre began, and a smile broke out over Stevic's face.

"I would be glad to," the merchant nodded, standing smoothly. "Perhaps we can discuss this, somewhere more private?"

Lord Coutre nodded. "My suite is in the east wing of the castle, please follow me."

Captain Mapstone rose to her feet, bowing to the exiting men. They gave her a cursory bow in return. As the door to her office shut, she plopped into her seat with an audible sigh.

"Huh," she mused, her hand on her chin, deep in thought. She reached into her desk drawer pulling out the satchel that she had carried all the way from Rhovan. Her mind swirled as she withdrew the aged documents. Patents of nobility were valuable items, in more ways than one. In her hands she held the future of her country. Would it be one of peace or civil war? Laren's eyes flickered to the fire burning in her office. Did she dare take the decision into her own hands? Guilt filled her soul and she closed her eyes, dropping her head into her hands. She knew her vehemence against this match was because of her own rejection at the hands of the nobleman she had loved. She didn't hate Karigan or Zachary for their love, only that it served to remind her of her own failed romance. Laren raised her head, her tears blurring her vision. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed the patents and shoved them into her desk. It was time the past was buried.


	13. Chapter 13

The final chapter, guys. It has been an awesome pleasure. Much thanks go to Sirius7 for her ideas (and sometimes way too talented additions), and her awesome beta skills. Without her, this Fic would be a shallow shell of itself. Sirius7 also wrote the story that Santanara tells at the end of the fic, I am not that brilliant!

Also, even if she thinks I've forgotten about her, my little nummy piece of cupcake, Skavnema-(you know I love ya). Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement. I hope this meets your expectations.

Also- if you want to see Karigan's dress, go to _ravenswoodleather .com_ Click on dresses- "saberist dress" and "more pictures" it's the one in white. I saw that and knew that our Kari wouldn't have a floofy dress.

Again, thanks!!

Lady

* * *

Karigan grunted as her sword met her opponent's.

"Good! Good! You are improving!" Arms Master Gresia clapped.

Her opponent, Lady Estora nodded in the direction of her teacher, and then swung her sword in an upward arc, hoping to dislodge Karigan's. They went around in the ring several times, before Gresia held up her hand to halt.

"That is enough for today, Lady," Gresia murmured, tossing both fighters a clean linen towel.

"You are improving," Karigan sighed as she wiped the sweat from her neck.

Estora smiled, dabbing daintily at her forehead. "I have you to thank."

"What do you mean?" Karigan asked as they handed their practice swords to another trainee.

"Remember after I told you that Zachary and I were engaged? It was before you stopped talking to me entirely..." Estora arched her eyebrow at her friend, before staring off into the distance.

_"Lady Estora, you must learn how to defend yourself."_

_"Karigan, I don't understand. What are you talking about?"_

_"You are to be Queen, Estora... and you must act like it. That you will always be a target is no easy thought to stomach, but you must become accustomed to it, because it is part and parcel of being Queen in these times. Yes, you have Black Shields and Green Riders and soldiers to protect you... but you know as well as I that your protectors are mortal. We can bleed and we can die. Should you find your protection has fallen, and the enemy advances to you, what will you do? Will you run? Will you stand and wait for your death? Or will you pick up a blade and take a few of them with you?"_

Estora shook herself. "You were so determined, that I should know how to use a blade. I didn't take you seriously then."

Karigan laughed. "I remember now. As soon as you came back, you cornered me and Arms Master Gresia."

Estora nodded. "I doubt I'll ever need a blade now."

The Green Rider looked at her sideways. "Never say never, Estora."

"Yes, my Lady," the noble bowed.

"Gods," Karigan groaned as they entered the castle.

* * *

The slap of leather and metal on the Council Table caught every Lord's attention. Zachary stood at the head of the table, flanked by Lord Coutre and Lord D'yer. His eyes met Timas Mirwell's in a satisfied smirk.

"The patents of nobility, my Lords."

Several Lords glanced down and glanced up again, and Lord Mirwell had the audacity to pick them p and peer at them closely.

"They are original?" He asked.

"Do you doubt the integrity of your King, Timas?" Alton growled.

"Of course not, but, even our King can be mistaken."

"You'll just have to ask Rider Sir G'ladheon's Grandfather, His Grace the Duke, when he arrives, Lord Mirwell," Zachary stressed the 'duke'.

Mirwell scowled. "So, they will be present at the wedding Majesty?"

The rest of the Lords squirmed in their seats. It had been more apparent that Timas was on a personal vendetta rather than safeguarding the well being of the Kingdom.

Zachary grit his teeth. "Of course."

Before Mirwell could interject, Lord Harlow stood. "Thank you Majesty for listening to our council, we wish nothing but pleasant tidings for you and your bride. Shall we begin the day's business, gentlemen?"

The King nodded, pleased. Lord Coutre and Lord D'yer took their seats. Perhaps now Timas would be satisfied and discontinue his petty competition with Karigan. Seeing the expression on the Lord's face, somehow, the King doubted it.

* * *

"She has taken everything from me. My father, my honor, and now...she will command me? Never!" Timas hissed, pacing his chamber. His head snapped up in thought. "Barrett!" He bellowed.

The steward let himself into the room, leaning against the wall, his posture belying his emotions. "Timas?"

"The time for this foolishness is at an end. I swear on my father's soul, that bitch will not be Queen!"

"Timas, there is nothing more we can do..."

"Oh yes there is. Grab your cloak Barrett we are going into Lower Sacor City."

Barrett sucked air between his teeth, the hairs on the back of his neck were on end. This did not bode well, not at all.

* * *

Karigan paused outside of the Rider Common Room.

"I'm telling you! She is not the King's mistress! By the Gods, she wouldn't even consider having sex when it was offered to her!"

_Fergal! _Karigan slapped her hand against her head. The last thing she needed was **his** help.

"So she's a prude?" One Rider asked.

"Prude...obviously, you've never taken notice of when the King and Karigan are in the same room. By the gods, the sparks could set the tapestries on fire. Prude, my... what did you think I was trying to prevent? I don't have any objections to the wedding... it was the possible stupidity that was the problem."

_Captain Mapstone? _Karigan had heard enough and entered the room silently. "Contrary to popular belief, I am neither prude, nor whore!"

The gathered Riders and Captain colored in embarrassment.

"We weren't saying that..." Captain Mapstone began, before faltering under Karigan's gaze.

"Oh come on, Kari! You know that you are a vir-"

"Fergal!" Karigan hissed, wishing for her saber.

"Shut up, Rider!" Captain Mapstone joined in.

The Captain and Rider looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Laren sighed. "I brought you something from your Uncle. It's in my office."

Karigan nodded, following the Captain. On her way out she stopped and pointed to Fergal. "You, me tomorrow in the practice ring," she hissed.

Fergal groaned in dismay.

Karigan fought the urge to bolt as Captain Mapstone closed the door behind her.

"Karigan, I wanted to tell you something."

The Green Rider crossed her arms. "Oh? That is something new."

Laren gave her a level look. "I may deserve that, but I still am your commanding officer. A little respect, please, Rider?"

Karigan looked down at the floor for a moment. "Thanks for defending me," she mumbled.

Captain Mapstone relaxed slightly. Perhaps this would go better than she thought. "Listen, I wanted to tell you that I was sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't have faith in you, and I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I was scared, scared that this entire situation would lead to Sacoridia being enveloped in a Civil War, and...I was jealous."

Karigan's head snapped up. "What?"

Laren turned away, fighting her emotions. "Before I was even a Lieutenant, I met a man. I thought that I was in love and that we were going to be married," Captain Mapstone chuckled sarcastically. "How naive I was. He was a Lord, Karigan," she turned to her Rider. "And instead of standing up to his family, he abandoned me. After that, I threw myself into being a Green Rider, and never looked back."

It finally all made sense, Karigan could see how her relationship with Zachary would bring nothing but painful memories for the Rider Captain. "I'm sorry."

Laren waved her hand. "It doesn't matter. I finally understood, throughout all of this, that I had no right to interfere in your relationship, no matter how mine had ended. The past is that, and it is over," she walked over to her desk and lifted the small wooden coffer.

"Your Uncle, Lord Keigan, gave me this to give you. It has no key, and no one has ever opened it. Apparently, it has been passed from mother to daughter in your family."

Karigan accepted the coffer, caressing the lid. "Thank you," she said softly, looking up.

Laren touched Karigan's shoulder. They stared at each other a moment, not needing any words at all.

* * *

"I see," Estora murmured, listening to her companion's whispered words. Estora leaned back, folding back the hood of her cloak. "I will tell the King all that you have told me. He will be warned."

"Thank you, my lady,"the man knelt and kissed her hand.

"Why are you doing this? Do you not fear to be known as a traitor?"

Barrett looked up into Estora's beautiful face. "No, my lady. I do not fear doing what is right. Too long have I allowed Timas to have his way. When we were young, it brought no harm, now, it is time he grew up."

"Thank you, my Lord." Estora turned to go.

Barrett caught her hand. "My Lady, forgive my forwardness, but with the King's announcement of his coming marriage to Lady Karigan, are you well?"

Lady Estora tilted her head. The sincerity of Barrett's concern touched her and she smiled softly, allowing her white palm to touch his cheek.

Barrett resisted turning his face to kiss her palm, instead, rose and took both her hands in his. "I am sorry if I hurt you with my question."

"Far from it, Lord Barrett. I am happy for the King and Karigan. It leaves me free to pursue my own destiny." Her eyes were sharp as she gazed into Barrett's, and he colored.

"That is good to know, my lady."

* * *

Fastion checked the perimeter of the Astronomy Tower one last time. The guests were assembled and waiting, and the Weapon guard had been doubled. The moon was almost at it's zenith, and soon the ceremony would begin. He ducked back into the Guard Room adjacent to the tower.

"Everything seems to be ready," he murmured, resisting the urge to shift from foot to foot. The sheer abundance of women in the room was enough to make any man uncomfortable, even a Weapon.

"Thank you, Fastion. Are we prepared?" Karigan asked from behind a screen.

"Karigan! Stop fidgeting! You are going to muss your hair!" Estora fussed.

Fastion smothered a chuckle when all he heard in response from the Green Rider was a growl.

"Estora...I swear to the Gods themselves, if you don't..."

A knock interrupted the bride-to-be's threat, and Fastion opened the door cautiously. A Green Foot waited anxiously. "The King says they are ready to begin."

Fastion nodded and closed the door.

"Is my Grandfather and Uncle here, Fastion?" Karigan asked.

"No, my Lady. They haven't arrived, yet."

From behind the screen, Karigan's brow furrowed. Estora laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in comfort.

"Please tell the King that we are ready," Estora called.

Fastion nodded. "Yes, my lady." As he bowed out, he heard Estora shriek, "there is no way that you are wearing your saber to your wedding! Karigan!"

Closing the door, Fastion roared in laughter startling the gathered guests; who for years to come would marvel at the sight of a Weapon laughing.

* * *

Aeryc, the moon God shone down brightly on the Astronomy Tower. The assembled guests whispered to themselves, each wondering what this night would bring. Their King waited at the Altar of Aeryc, his Weapon Fastion at his side. To his left waited the bride's Father and Captain.

Finally in the luminous face of their God, the people gasped. A small quartet of musicians had started to play a soft lullaby, and Stevic smiled, knowing that Karigan chose the song her mother had sang to her.

The bride strode confidently up the aisle way to the Altar, her eyes never leaving that of her future intended, who was resplendent in a tunic of embroidered blue, offset by his black leather boots and breeches, his cloak of navy and black making him the handsomest she had ever seen.

Zachary felt his mouth grow dry, and he felt himself sway. Karigan was stunning. Clad in a white leather dress that hugged her features in a way that Zachary almost felt jealous, her hair was down with white flowers entwined in her golden locks. And at her waist, was her faithful saber.

"Your warrior Queen, Majesty," Fastion leaned forward to whisper.

"I would not have any other," Zachary returned as he grasped Karigan's hand, pulling her up to him.

"You are beautiful," he whispered.

Karigan blushed. "Your comment should be reserved for yourself," she returned.

"Then we must make quite a picture."

Karigan shivered, her soon-to-be husband's eyes smoldered, and she could feel the heat emanating off of him from where she stood.

The Scion of the Moon God began to light incense, waving his arms around as he began his incantations.

"Zachary, did my Uncle or Grandfather arrive?" Karigan whispered to Zachary, as the Scion of Aeryc was making preparations to begin the ceremony.

"They will be here," Zachary reassured, his hand testing the pommel of his blade.

"What if they aren't, the Lords..."

"Will be appeased somehow. Peace, Karigan, it is our wedding day," Zachary smiled, bringing Karigan's hand to his lips, earning a glare from the Scion as he chanted. As the moon shone brightly directly overhead, Aerstal held his hands aloft for silence.

"Children of..."

"That is quite enough," a voice thundered.

A riot broke out in the center of the room, as Timas' entourage threw back their cloaks to reveal armed men who quickly swarmed the room. As Weapons stepped forward to intercept, Timas grabbed Lady Estora, and held a sharp dagger to her throat.

"Now, now, Zachary, please be kind enough to call off your pets."

Zachary motioned with his hand, and the Weapons backed away, their hands never leaving their blades.

"Timas, you are committing treason. You will hang for this. Stand down, and I will be lenient." Zachary intoned.

Karigan stepped next to her betrothed, drawing her saber. Thank the Gods for Estora's intelligence, they would've been ill prepared for Timas' treachery.

"Lenient? That is all you are, Zachary! You are lenient to those that should be slaughtered for their insolence, you are lenient toward the people, who are lazy and stupid, and most of all your are lenient to your duty as our monarch," Timas spat.

"Do not do this," Zachary said, hoping to avoid bloodshed.

"You will step down. I will not allow this marriage to take place." Timas hissed, his dagger held closely to Lady Estora's throat.

"Timas, you evil little..." Karigan broke off her approach as Timas pressed the blade to Estora's throat, eliciting a squeak from the Lady.

"I would suggest that you rein in your little Rider whore, Zachary," Timas said, his pleased expression making Karigan's stomach turn.

"She is going to be your Queen!" Estora protested, her voice a rasp.

Timas smiled down at her. "I think I'll have you for that job," he murmured, kissing the side of her neck.

"Enough, Timas! Let her go!" Barrett strode forward, tugging on his friend's sleeve.

The Lordling's eyes widened. "Barrett, what in the five hells are you doing?"

"You have gone too far. Leave the Lady be!" Barrett looked into Estora's eyes, assuring himself that she was well.

Timas glanced from Barrett to Estora. "Ah. I understand. You want the Lady for yourself, it's all right, Barrett, I'll share."

"I have had enough!" Estora shouted, snapping her head back to connect with Timas' nose. She stomped her foot down, her heel making a sickening crunch. Bringing her hands together she shoved her elbows into his gut before spinning out of his grasp, her own dagger in her hands and at his throat.

"Don't ever touch me again, mouse boy!" Estora declared. Her eyes caught Karigan's and she grinned. The sparring sessions were a godsend, after all.

Timas gurgled, his eyes filled with hate.

Barrett stepped next to Lady Estora, adding his blade to hers. "You know, Timas, you really have no luck with women and blades, do you?"

"Kill them!" Timas shrieked at his mercenaries.

"We can't, sir!" One shouted, from the back of the room.

"Why in the hells not!?"

"We can't move!" Another one panicked.

Karigan and Zachary shared a glance, before the Green Rider strode forward, and with the tip of her saber, poked the nearest mercenary. He fell over like a statue, his eyes the only thing betraying that he was alive.

"What is going on?" Karigan asked.

"My apologies, Majesties, but I thought it better to act first, and explain later."

From the stairwell emerged a party of Eletian's, the _tienden_ with their milky armor shining in the moonlight, and it's center, glowing of his own accord, was a man that none could mistake for anyone else but who he was. King Santanara of the Elt.

King Zachary was the first to react, gracing his fellow monarch with a sincere bow, which was echoed and returned by both parties.

"As we were coming up the stair, I heard this pup's words. I could not allow any harm to come to either of you." Santanara spoke, observing the room with solemnity.

"My deepest of thanks to you, Majesty," Zachary spoke with heartfelt sympathy.

"We have also escorted some guests that were late in coming." Santanara stood aside as Lord Keigan and Duke Lukas entered.

Karigan gasped, seeing her mother in each of their features. Her father, who was standing off to her left, clenched his jaw. Apparently, old wounds still festered.

"Kari, lass, you look like your mother!" Keigan strode forward, immediately enveloping the soon-to-be Queen in his arms.

"Aye, that you do." Her Grandfather tilted his head. "Seems that the G'ladheon blood agrees with you."

Stevic G'ladheon relaxed. He stepped forward, offering his hand to his father-in-law. "Aye, sir, it does. As it did with your daughter."

Duke Lukas eyed the merchant's hand, before taking it. "It is well, then."

"Sire, the moon..."Aerstal tersely whispered.

Zachary glanced above, the moon was beginning to leave it's fullest point.

"Donal, escort the traitors from the tower, confine them to the dungeons until the Council and I can decide their fate." Zachary ordered.

"With pleasure, Majesty." The Black Shields gathered up the ruffians, hoisting them, still frozen over their shoulders. Timas, being jerked and dragged from the room, started wailing.

Zachary waited until the keening sound had disappeared. "Shall we continue?" he asked Karigan, offering his hand.

Her eyes twinkled. "Let's."

"Before you begin the ceremony, I would ask a boon of you and your bride, Majesty," Santanara inclined his head, stepping forward slightly.

"That is?" Zachary asked, wary. Though Karigan trusted the _tienden_ Somial, Zachary's own experiences with Shawdell made him skittish about the Elt people.

"Allow me to marry you."

Aerstal sputtered and spoke up."With all due respect majesty...I am the Scion of Aeryc and..."

"Do you not think that a direct, immortal descendant of Laurelyn, the mother of Light, would be inappropriate to officiate this marriage?" Santanara's eyes dared the priest to argue.

Aerstal gulped a breath, bowing hastily. "By all means," he bowed backwards, muttering beneath his breath.

"We would be honored,"Zachary smiled, handing his usually ornamental sword to Fastion, and took Karigan's hand.

The Eletian King's smile betrayed nothing, and he turned to the Green Rider Captain. "I believe though, that you have something that we need," Santanara's eyes held Captain Mapstones.

"Sire?" Laren asked.

"Lord Keigan gave you a coffer which has been passed from generation to generation of women in his family. A coffer, I believe that has not been able to be opened."

"Yes, I gave it to Karigan."

"Have it fetched immediately," Santanara ordered.

King Zachary nodded to a Green Foot, who left the room in haste.

"As we wait, I will tell you a memory, that will prove to be something to keep this Kingdom strong," Santanara began, his eyes sweeping the room, his commanding voice arresting everyone's attention. He glanced back to Karigan, and looked searchingly at the face of the soon-to-be Queen.

"It is good," he said, "for Sacoridia to have a Rider-Queen now. It will make whatever is left of Mornhavon remember what happened when he met in battle with the last Rider-Queen."

"A Rider has been Queen before?" Mapstone's voice was shocked. This was one part of Rider history that she hadn't heard.

A soft smile graced Santanara's face. "Neither Sacoridia nor Jonaeus would tolerate any Queen other than Lilieth. Then, no loyal Eletian or Sacoridian would dream of harming this Queen. The same oath is made, Lady Karigan, to you and to King Zachary. No loyal Eletian will attempt any harm to you, Rider-Queen, despite any incidents that may have happened in the past. The Elt Wood owes you too much."

Zachary saw the slightly confused look on his fiancé's face, and politely requested an explanation. He was well aware of how much his beloved had done for Sacoridia, but how had she aided Eletia?

Santanara looked away for a moment, appearing lost in thought, and then said, "Come, let me tell you a tale of the First Rider. It came to pass that one who was close to Mornhavon realized that the man who had been a brother to him was someone he could no longer recognize. The man he knew had become a monster. In a desperate attempt to correct at least some of the damage he had helped cause, Mornhavon's friend sent word to Lil Ambriothe that he wished to aid Sacoridia's cause, and he suggested a meeting time and place. Much of this I know after the fact, for I was not there, but Lil and Jonaeus told me all of it."

Zachary knew this part of the story; Karigan had told him one night. It was one of the first nights they had been truly alone, sitting by the fire in his study. He had asked her to tell of her adventures, all of them. Most of the tales he had heard, but to listen to her emotions accompanying the harrowing times, and the fantastical history she lived in her travelings through time, he was gifted with a wonderful woman. Furrowing his brow, he forced his thoughts from softer times to the Eletian King's voice.

"Lil was injured… gravely so, and the menders held no hope for her. In an act that they would have termed merciful, one of them prepared a drink that would have eased her into a peaceful rest, but as the mender drew closer to Lilieth, a dagger from the sheath of an attending Rider moved – apparently of its own will – to knock the goblet from his hand. That was the extent of what anyone in that chamber would know, save for Lil and Jonaeus themselves. Later, my two friends told me what they did not tell anyone else."

Kari was tense, but Zachary did not think anyone else noticed. He held her hand lightly as the Eletian King continued.

"Lil spoke of seeing a Rider, a Rider that she did not know, who told her that her legacy, her Riders, had spanned a thousand years, but that her Riders then still needed her. This was a Rider to whom she was bound by her broach, a Rider who kept the cup from Lil, who told her that she was still needed and made her believe it."

"She lived?" Kari's voice was filled with hope, and it was, Zachary realized, because she had never known whether or not Lil had survived that day.

"Yes, Lady Karigan, she lived. And because she lived, because you would not let the menders hurry her to a death she did not wish, Sacoridia survived, and Mornhavon fell. Lil's gift was key to the plan we developed to trap Mornhavon in his own weapon, and had she died that night, there would not have been time for a newly-Called Rider to develop the level of skill with the gift that was needed to succeed. That task was Lil's alone. Because you saved her, you saved Sacoridia. Because you saved her, you saved Eletia."

"Also," and here, Santanara's smile was unmistakable, "because Lil lived, so too did her children, all four of them."

"There should have been five," Karigan whispered, eyes haunted anew by that remembered scene.

"Yes, there should have, and of course, you would remember that. The ache never went away, but it did ease in time. The presence of the two sons and two daughters who came after the one that was lost helped Lil and Jonaeus greatly. The elder of these daughters, a strong woman in her own right, wed a foreign noble, and that bloodline left the country for a time. The other children grew into their own legacies – the elder son as King in his father's footsteps, and the younger son as Rider. The younger daughter – as strong-willed as the elder, found that her color of choice was black, and became a Royal protecting Royals. The last time I saw the four of them together was at Lil's funeral. She died before Jonaeus, surrounded by her family and her Riders, and in accordance with her wishes, was buried alongside those of her fallen Riders whose bodies had been returned to Sacor City, in what would become the Hall of Heroes. By the time the Royal Tombs were constructed, those in power had managed to forget that Lil had been Queen, and moved Jonaeus from where he rested at her side."

Santanara paused again, seeming to let his mind wander back to the day when he'd bid farewell to someone who was clearly a friend. "Of Jonaeus and Lil's children, only one of the four lines has survived to this day."

"There are living members of the First Rider's bloodline?" Laren's voice was eager, almost giddy.

"They are few, but they live. All members of that line are descended of Lil's elder daughter, the mother of a line of uncommonly strong-willed women, particularly given the country into which she had wed. Kara married a Rhovan noble, and that bloodline returned to Sacoridia with your mother, Lady Karigan. If ever a Rider were to be Queen again, it would be a Rider of Ambriothe blood."

"I'm descended from Lil Ambriothe?" If Zachary hadn't been holding tightly to her hand, Karigan would've swooned.

Laren stole a look at Lord Keigan; he was beaming. Understanding dawned on her, he had known the entire time, it was the reasoning that Karigan was fulfilling the destiny of her predecessor that had swayed her Grandfather into providing patents of her nobility. _Sneaky son of a..._

Lord Keigan felt Captain Mapstone's eye on him and gave her a cheeky wink.

The Green Foot arrived amidst the whispers of the Court, to present the coffer to his King. Zachary nodded his thanks before handing the small wooden box to Santanara.

"Karigan Galadheon, daughter of Kara, daughter of Lilieth Ambriothe, do you accept the mantle of Rider-Queen, to use your magic, your might and your eternal spirit to protect and serve this country and this man until the day you breathe your last?" Santanara's voice thundered, causing the very stones of the castle to shiver.

"I do," Karigan vowed, her face tilted to Zachary's.

Santanara offered her the coffer. "Accept your destiny."

At Karigan's touch the coffer sprung open, and she peered inside. Nestled in a delicate silk of a tartan pattern was a simple silver circlet, engraved with the symbol of the Green Riders. It could've belonged to none other than Lil. Santanara plucked the item from its resting place, sliding it onto Karigan's bowed head.

"Behold your Rider-Queen," Santanara boomed. The room, including Zachary, reverence low, and Karigan felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Now, Firebrand, do you swear in your might as King, in your compassion as a man, to protect, to love and to serve this woman who you claim as yours?" Santanara asked.

"I do," Zachary looked up, rising smoothly to his feet.

"Accept your mantle," Santanara swept aside the plaid in the coffer, to reveal a simple silver band, engraved like Karigan's circlet.

Zachary accepted the ring, sliding it onto his finger. Grinning, he kissed Karigan exuberantly.

"Sacoridia, let every mortal rejoice. You have at last, King Zachary Firebrand Hillander and his Warrior Rider Queen Karigan Firebrand Hillander."

The din of the room drowned out even the happy thudding of Karigan's heart.

_

* * *

Epilogue_

_Agemon looked up as the sound of the celebration of the King's wedding reached the tombs. He sighed, finishing the last stroke of his task. Brushing his fingers along the Sarcophagus, he brushed the stone dust from the smooth cheek of Queen Karigan. He had known from the moment he had seen the Rider that she would become Queen. Not waiting for orders from above, he had begun work._

"_Now she'll be in the tombs whenever she wishes," Agemon complained, picking up his tools, walking away grumbling._

_He left the effigy's in silence, together in life still yet above...but always together in the afterlife to come._

* * *


End file.
